Crónica
by Framba
Summary: SagaxCamusxMilo
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: Framba

**Titulo**: Crónica

**Tipo**: Romance

Resumen

**Advertencias**: AU

**Pareja**: SagaxCamusxMilo

**Comentarios adicionales**: Este fic está concebido como una crónica, como el título lo indica. Generalmente escribo historias que en mi cabeza se dibujan con picos, es decir, hay momentos intensos y dramáticos y partes más tranquilas, un continuo sube y baja. En esta ocasión, todo el fic es plano, es sólo una sucesión de hechos, pero no hay estos brincos de tensión, sólo quiero narrar sucesos consecutivos y, con suerte, se pueda formar una historia integral al final.

El soundtrack de este fic, como la mayoría de mis fics, de hecho, es el disco _In Rainbows_ de Radiohead. Ese álbum se repite una y otra vez mientras escribo, es perfecto también para esta historia.

Por último, en Facebook, hice un album que se llama "Crónica" con imágenes del fic, es decir, las locaciones en las que ocurren los hechos. Traté de buscar las imágenes más parecidas a lo que yo veo en mi cabeza.

**Crónica**

**Capítulo 1**

Crónica.

f. Historia en que se observa el orden de los tiempos.

**POV: Saga**

Saga se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo. El espejo descansaba detrás de su puerta y siempre antes de salir le gustaba mirarse y ver que todo estuviera en su lugar. Tenía que reconocerlo, le gustaba lo que el espejo reflejaba: un hombre fuerte, esbelto y bien parecido. Adoptó otra pose, recargando su peso ahora sobre su pie izquierdo, y decidió que era mejor levantar los puños de su camisa negra hasta los codos; se veía mejor así, mucho mejor.

Saga se preguntó si hoy sería el día. Antes de salir de su casa, en algunas ocasiones, lo asaltaba la idea: ¿sería hoy el día en que conocería a esa persona especial? Aunque había otra pregunta que le inquietaba sobremanera, incluso más que la anterior: ¿cuánto mediría el amor de su vida?, más que tener curiosidad por el lugar o en qué fecha lo conocería, o cómo sería la persona en cuestión, le intrigaba saber su estatura.

Había que hacer un paréntesis, por cierto. Con 'amor de su vida' Saga se refería a la forma abreviada de etiquetar lo que él pensaba sobre el tema: aunque Saga había tenido una relación en el pasado y no había funcionado, sí creía que podía encontrar a alguien con el que pudiera compartir la mayoría de su vida adulta.

Creía que podía tener una pareja estable y constante por largos años, al menos ahora eso era lo que buscaba en una relación. Decir amor de su vida era una idea utópica, sonaba a eternidad forzada, y sabía que el concepto no era real en la mayoría de los casos porque la gente tiende a cambiar o a veces las cosas no funcionan. Por tanto, Saga, pensaba en su siguiente relación como algo duradero, a largo plazo (más no eterno), pero por funcionalidad lo etiquetaba como amor de su vida.

Y sí, le urgía conocer cuánto mediría el amor de su vida. Era un dato sin importancia quizá, pero le despertaba una enorme curiosidad saber cuánto mediría esta persona. ¿Sería más alto que él?, ¿tendría que mirarlo hacia arriba?, o al contrario, ¿tendría que agacharse para besarlo?, ¿le llegaría a la altura de la barbilla?, ¿tendría que ponerse de puntitas para estar al mismo nivel?

Y otra pregunta clave: ¿cuándo serían contestadas esas preguntas? Saga suspiró, era momento de dejar tanto cuestionamiento y marcharse a trabajar.

o-x-o

Saga trabajaba medio turno en una heladería que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. La heladería estaba frente a uno de los parques más concurridos de la metrópoli, vendían muy bien aunque fuera invierno. Saga había heredado la heladería al cumplir veintiún años y desde entonces se había hecho cargo de ella, incluso trabajaba medio turno sirviendo helados para cerciorarse que se cumpliera el trabajo; le gustaba preparar los conos de nieve, tenía que confesar.

Ese día su turno transcurrió de forma normal, él trabajaba en el turno vespertino por lo que las horas pico de su trabajo sucedían al llegar, y entre las cuatro y seis de la tarde; después de esa hora, el trabajo disminuía considerablemente hasta llegar la hora del cierre, a las ocho de la noche; incluso había días que cerraba siete treinta si ya no llegaban más clientes.

Eran después de las seis de la tarde cuando el cielo se nubló y las primeras gotas de agua cayeron del cielo, Saga notó que la gente empezó a marcharse del parque para resguardarse de la ligera lluvia, Saga supuso que hoy cerrarían más temprano, las ventas estarían flojas por el cambio de clima.

Y entonces sucedió: _él_ entró a la heladería.

Un chico de cabello verde azulado, piel blanca, ojos claros. Era imposible no notar su presencia, pocas veces llegaban chicos solos a la heladería, generalmente llegaban niños acompañados por sus padres, parejas, incluso gente mayor. Si Saga era sincero, era la primera ocasión en que un cliente le cortaba la respiración simplemente por su apariencia.

Los pies de Saga se movieron en automático en dirección al joven. El chico caminó hacia el estante de vidrio para ver las nieves exhibidas y escoger una. Saga ya estaba frente a él, del otro lado del mostrador, cuando el chico alzó la mirada para hacer su orden.

—Un helado de menta, por favor —dijo el chico, su voz era suave, cremosa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde que los dos habían nacido, Saga sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo, muchos años desperdiciados entre el momento en que fue consciente que podía ver hasta ese preciso instante, muchos años de estar ciego realmente. Hasta este instante sintió que había valido la pena tener el sentido de la vista.

Saga hizo una nota mental del día que era: jueves, 6:14 de la tarde, quince de mayo. Le gustaba guardar ese tipo de datos en su memoria, tener las fechas exactas de cuándo su vida daba giros bruscos, quizá éste sería una de las fechas más importantes de su existencia.

Saga afirmó con la cabeza atendiendo la orden y buscó un cono de galleta para servir el helado. Después de dos minutos le entregó el cono al chico, quien a su vez, le entregó dos monedas. Saga debió haberle dicho que tenía que pasar a pagar a la caja, pero no dijo nada, recibió las monedas y las guardó en su bolsillo, después las dejaría en la caja registradora.

El chico tomó una servilleta del montón que descansaba sobre el mostrador. Saga extrañó que esos ojos lo estuvieran observando.

—¿Cuánto mides? —Saga preguntó de pronto, fuera de todo contexto, de toda lógica o protocolo en una heladería, o en cualquier conversación inicial.

El chico lo miró de nuevo, frunció el ceño a la pregunta repentina, se quedó incluso inmóvil un momento, quizá preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

Saga iba a disculparse por la pregunta tan repentina y que definitivamente sonaba a intromisión, incluso sintió la necesidad de darle una explicación, pero el chico se le adelantó con la respuesta:

—Uno ochenta y cuatro.

Saga sonrió levemente al escuchar la respuesta, sonrió sin poderlo evitar, la pregunta al fin había sido contestada y revelada después de tantos años. Los números se quedaron tatuados en la parte interna de su cerebro, esa combinación de números jamás se le olvidaría.

—Bien —Saga contestó, satisfecho, contento.

El chico se inclinó un poco hacia adelante como un gesto de despedida, de conclusión, de retirada.

Saga entró en pánico. ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver?, ¿quién era?, ¿por qué se iba tan pronto?

El chico dio media vuelta y salió de la heladería.

Los pies de Saga de nuevo se despegaron del suelo y caminaron hacia la salida también, asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta, el chico estaba a tres pasos de distancia ya caminando sobre la acera de la calle.

—Disculpa —Saga llamó.

El chico se detuvo y giró a verlo. No había nadie más caminando por la calle por la leve lluvia. El cuerpo de Saga se tensó, no pensó que voltearía a la primera; dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

—Mañana el helado de menta es gratis —Saga le informó.

El chico sonrió.

Saga se sintió como un estúpido, su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

—Gracias por el aviso —respondió el chico, levantó una mano, despidiéndose, y siguió su camino, dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle. Saga se quedó parado en la puerta un minuto más.

Uno ochenta y cuatro podría ser la medida perfecta para el amor de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**POV: Saga**

Un nuevo día. Saga había tenido problemas para dormir esa noche, se sentía inquieto, repasó la escena en su cabeza varias veces. ¿Hubiera sido mejor que le preguntara su nombre al chico en lugar de su altura?, ¿hubiera sido mejor presentarse en primer lugar?, ¿le hubiera propuesto salir a algún lado? No estaba seguro de que la secuencia que había vivido hubiera sido la mejor ni le hubiera dado como resultado el objetivo que quería.

No estaba seguro de que el chico iría hoy de nuevo a la heladería. ¿Iría?, ¿habría sido suficiente el ofrecimiento de un helado gratis?

Saga se levantó de su cama con dirección al baño, era momento de empezar el día, le hubiera ofrecido la heladería entera con tal de asegurar que lo vería de nuevo.

o-x-o

Saga estuvo en el mostrador de la heladería desde que llegó a su turno. Generalmente le gustaba cambiar de posición dependiendo de su humor: a veces se quedaba en la caja cobrando, otras veces despachaba o se dedicaba a los asuntos administrativos, e incluso algunos días preparaba helado en la cocina. Pero ese día estuvo en el mostrador despachando a todos los clientes que llegaban: se sentía sumamente nervioso, con un nudo en el estómago, cada que la puerta se abría de la heladería, volteaba irremediablemente a ver quién entraba.

También se aseguró que hubiera suficiente helado de menta en el recipiente correspondiente, ¿qué tal si el chico llegaba y no tenía nada que ofrecerle? Cuando algún cliente le pedía helado de menta, Saga les recomendaba otras opciones de sabor con tal de proteger el cubo de hielo color verde azulado.

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Nada. No era él. Su uno ochenta y cuatro no se veía por ningún lado.

o-x-o

Una docena de clientes pasaron, pero nada, él no llegaba.

o-x-o

Siete veintidós de la noche y Saga había perdido la esperanza de verlo. Estaba sentado lejos ya del mostrador, llevaba diez minutos sin atender a nadie y se sentía cansado, muy cansado, la adrenalina de la espera lo había dejado más agotado de lo normal.

Se dispuso a anotar en una libreta la lista de productos que necesitaba comprar al día siguiente en el supermercado. Estaba listo para irse a casa, pero tenía que hacer esa lista primero.

La puerta se abrió, pero Saga no prestó atención, estaba escribiendo la lista con las cosas que tenía en la mente que faltaban de comprar.

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Aioria, se acercó al mostrador.

Pasaron unos segundos, Saga escuchó balbuceo y después las palabras se filtraron poco a poco por sus oídos, derivadas de la conversación sucediendo en el mostrador.

—En esta heladería no tenemos promociones —Aioria decía—, pero puedo ofrecerle una prueba del sabor que usted prefiera.

Saga abrió los ojos en rudeza, dejó de escribir y giró para ver a Aioria. Se levantó de su asiento con miedo, dudoso de que la visita que había esperado estuviera del otro lado del mostrador.

Cuando estuvo completamente de pie, lo vio. Sí, su chico de uno ochenta y cuatro estaba ahí.

—Sí, hoy hay promoción —dijo Saga, provocando que Aioria volteara a verlo por la repentina interrupción. Saga se acercó al mostrador.

Aioria se alzó de hombros, moviéndose a un lado y volviendo a la caja, se imaginó que su jefe se haría cargo de la situación.

—Hola — dijo Saga, se sentía apenado de pronto, y el nerviosismo regresó con toda su fuerza, lo bombardeó en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Hola, venía por un helado de menta —respondió el chico, explicándole el altercado con Aioria.

—Claro. Dame un segundo. —Saga tomó un cono y le puso dos bolas de menta encima, estuvo tentado a ponerle tres, pero no quería verse más obvio de lo que ya se había visto desde el día de ayer.

Le entregó el helado doble y Saga notó que la mano le temblaba. El chico le pretendía entregar un billete, pero Saga negó con la cabeza.

—No, es gratis. A mi compañero se le olvidó la promoción de hoy —ofreció Saga a manera de disculpa.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza, tomando el helado, y guardó su billete en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Gracias —dijo el chico.

Era el momento, Saga lo sabía, era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, o acobardarse y dejar que él se fuera, quizá para siempre.

—Gracias a ti por venir… —Saga hizo una pausa, haciéndole saber que la oración no estaba completa, que faltaba algo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto? —Esperó que la pregunta sonara casual.

El chico sostuvo su mirada un instante.

—Camus.

_Camus_, a Saga el nombre le supo como a frambuesas o moras, como a malteada de frambuesa.

—Gracias por venir, Camus. Te esperamos pronto —Saga retomó la oración que había dicho con anterioridad.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió de la heladería. Saga soltó el aire comprimido que asfixiaba sus pulmones. Intentó normalizar su respiración que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta había sido entrecortada.

—¿No le cobró nada? —preguntó Aioria desde la caja, en la otra esquina de la heladería. Él estaba esperando que el chico se acercara a la caja a pagarle o que Saga le diera el dinero de la compra porque a veces Saga aceptaba las monedas él mismo y después se las daba a Aioria para que las registrara.

Saga lo miró.

—¿Qué fue eso? —insistió Aioria, caminando hacia Saga con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Saga se hizo el desentendido.

—Jefe, estaba coqueteando con el cliente.

—Aioria — dijo Saga en tono de advertencia. Tenía una buena relación con la gente que trabaja para él, pero no iba a permitir que fuera más allá. Siempre los trataba cordialmente y le gustaba que hubiera una camadería en el lugar de trabajo, pero hasta ahí.

—Tiene buen gusto, jefe —dijo Aioria.

—Aioria —Saga le advirtió de nuevo, pero una sonrisa echó abajo su tono severo.

—Está bien, ya cierro la boca. —Aioria seguía sonriendo.

—En unos minutos vamos a cerrar, ayúdame a preparar todo.

Aioria asintió y regresó hacia la caja.

o-x-o

Aioria se asomó a la cocina para despedirse de Saga.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó Aioria.

Saga le había dicho a Aioria que no le hablara de usted desde los primeros días que empezaron a trabajar juntos, pero Aioiria siempre lo hacía, quizá como señal de respeto por ser el jefe.

—No, gracias. ¿Mañana vienes en la mañana y tu hermano en la tarde, verdad? —Saga estaba sentado sobre una silla, guardando sus cosas personales en su mochila, entre ellas iba la lista con los productos que tendría que comprar al día siguiente.

—Sí, tendremos todo bajo control.

Saga no trabajaba los fines de semana. La heladería se quedaba a cargo de Aioria y su hermano Aioros. Llevaba ya varios años trabajando con ellos y nunca habían tenido ningún problema, al contrario, eran un buen equipo de trabajo.

—Bien. Que descanses, Aioria, gracias por todo.

—Igualmente, jefe.

Los dos se despidieron de mano y Aioria se marchó.

Saga terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, se levantó y dio un vistazo a la cocina, movió algunos trastes que no estaban acomodados, apagó la luz, salió a la estancia principal y revisó que todo estuviera en orden, apagó las luces y se acercó a la puerta. Salió de la heladería y se cercioró de cerrar con seguro la puerta.

Se detuvo después de dar cinco pasos: Camus estaba parado en la esquina de la calle con los brazos cruzados, su mirada fija en el parque frente a él. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿lo estaba esperando?

Saga comenzó a respirar más rápido, retomó el paso y caminó hacia la esquina.

Camus volteó cuando Saga estaba a tres pasos de él. El rostro de Camus cambió, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía casi preocupado y, al ver a Saga, ese gesto desapareció por uno de sorpresa y reconocimiento, descruzó incluso los brazos.

—Hola de nuevo. —Saga se paró al llegar a él.

—Hola. ¿Ya cerraste? — preguntó Camus confundido.

—Sí, hay días que cierro más temprano.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza, pareció hacer cuentas del tiempo.

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó.

—Siete cuarenta más o menos. —Saga reacomodó la mochila sobre su hombro.

—Siete cuarenta — repitió Camus en voz baja y miró al parque—. Estaba esperando a alguien, pero…

Y no dijo nada más. Saga se mordió el labio. ¿A quién estaba esperando?, ¿un hombre, una mujer?, ¿alguien importante?, ¿alguna pareja?

—No tarda en llover — comentó Saga, el cielo tenía demasiadas nubes negras, el viento era fuerte, se presentía que las primeras gotas caerían en cualquier momento. ¿Se quedaría Camus esperando más tiempo?

—Lo sé. No puedo esperar más. –Camus hizo una pausa. Saga sintió que no hablaba para nada de la situación del clima. Camus lo miró y preguntó—: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Cierto, Saga no se había presentado. Soy tu media mitad, el hombre de tu vida, ¿no me reconoces?, Saga pensó.

—No te había dicho mi nombre, soy Saga.

—Saga — repitió Camus, juntando esas sílabas por primera vez para dirigirse a alguien.

Saga entendió el concepto de bautizo, Camus lo había vuelto a bautizar al decir su nombre, la palabra Saga tenía sentido por primera vez al provenir de su boca, se escuchaba melódico, incluso, le había dado vida. Saga quiso escuchar su nombre otra vez con esa voz. Se preguntó cómo sonaría su nombre saliendo de esa boca en otras circunstancias, en otros escenarios más dramáticos o más pasionales. No podía esperar a descubrirlo.

Camus habló de nuevo y sacó a Saga de sus pensamientos:

—¿Vas hacia tu casa, Saga?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Saga, contestó dudoso:

—Sí, voy hacia mi casa.

—Yo iré a un bar que está a dos cuadras de aquí. Un amigo mío tiene lecturas cada viernes a media noche.

—Bar y libros, suena bien —respondió Saga.

Camus miró de nuevo al parque. Saga pasó saliva, no sabía si Camus se animaría a decirlo. La invitación flotaba entre los dos, el corazón de Saga no podía latir más rápido, lo sentía latiendo en sus oídos con fuerza.

Camus lo miró y habló finalmente:

—¿Quieres ir?

Para Saga, las nubes negras del cielo se disiparon, el sol salió aunque fuera de noche, los pájaros del parque cantaron, un arcoíris apareció a lo lejos.

—Claro, vamos. —Saga luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**POV: Saga**

Empezaron a caminar hacia el bar, Saga se colocó de lado izquierdo, dejando a Camus del lado interno de la calle para que él caminara pegado a las casas, protegiéndolo. Camus había mencionado dos cuadras de distancia, Saga no sabía de la existencia de ningún bar cercano, le dio curiosidad conocerlo.

Saga se sentía emocionado, no podía creer que las cosas resultaran de esta manera, Camus lo había invitado a su plan de viernes por la noche. Clara señal de que Saga le había llamado la atención también.

—Entonces vienes a este bar todos los viernes. —Saga comenzó la plática mientras caminaban.

—No todos los viernes, pero intento hacerlo. Me gusta el ambiente del lugar.

—Hay lecturas programadas… —dijo Saga como frase introductoria, quería escucharlo hablar.

—Así es, es un grupo de gente que lee cada fin de semana, aunque hay algunos días de micrófono abierto y cualquiera puede subir.

Cruzaron una calle, Saga aprovechó para voltear a ver a Camus. No sabía qué era, pero le encantaba este sujeto, le encantaba la camisa blanca que portaba, sus jeans, sus zapatos deportivos, su cabello azul, sus ojos azul claro, cada partícula de él.

—¿Leen poesía? —prosiguió Saga.

—Todo tipo de literatura. No tienen autores favoritos ni nada por el estilo, sólo leen alguna página de algún libro que les haya interesado. Espero lo encuentres interesante, a veces sube a leer gente muy tomada y es… toda una experiencia —comentó Camus con tintes de humor por primera vez. Saga había sentido que estaba un poco triste al encontrarlo en la esquina, así que le dio gusto que estuviera de mejor humor.

—Me imagino que debe ser un buen espectáculo.

Camus asintió. Dieron algunos pasos en silencio y Camus dijo:

—Espero no haber cambiado tus planes.

El único plan que Saga tenía era volverlo a ver, así que no, para nada, su viernes se estaba volviendo fabuloso.

—No, en realidad no tenía nada importante que hacer —confesó Saga.

—Después de trabajar en la heladería debes estar cansado.

¿Cansado?, Saga no se había sentido tan despierto en mucho tiempo.

—Sólo un poco, pero no hay problema, la noche es joven.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó Camus, curioso.

¿Sería buen momento para decirle su edad? Saga calculó que Camus era más joven que él, mucho más joven, pero ¿importaría la edad entre ellos? Saga pensó un momento y decidió decir la verdad, no iba a empezar la relación con el amor de su vida con una mentira.

—Veintiocho. ¿Tú?

Camus afirmó con la cabeza una vez, como absorbiendo la información. Después respondió:

—Veinte.

¿_Veinte_? Demonios. ¿En verdad? Ocho años de diferencia eran muchos, Saga pensó que Camus era un poco más grande, le calculaba unos veinticuatro al menos.

—Te ves más grande —comentó Saga.

—Todos me lo dicen, pero no, tengo veinte —Camus hizo una pausa—, ya llegamos. —Dejó de caminar y abrió una puerta de madera que estaba a su lado, Camus abrió la puerta para que Saga pasara.

Saga se quedó un instante parado, congelado. ¿Veinte? Tomó aire… y entró por la puerta también.

o-x-o

El lugar era efectivamente un bar, había una barra en la pared del fondo, y las demás paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, había mesas y sillones individuales por todo el lugar, la luz era tenue y la música era suave, una chica cantaba al ritmo de jazz por las bocinas.

Entraron con cautela, pasando entre varias personas y llegaron a una mesa con cuatro lugares en una de las orillas. Saga jaló la silla en que Camus iba a sentarse y esperó a que así lo hiciera. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Saga se estaba acomodando en su silla cuando una voz los interrumpió:

—¡Musito precioso! —Un joven de caballera larga y rubia abrazó a Camus por detrás, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, después se sentó con ustedes de inmediato. —¿Cómo estás?

¿Musito?, ¿de Camusito? Saga alzó una ceja.

—Hola, Shaka. Bien, gracias. Te presento a Saga. —Camus volteó a ver a Saga—. Saga, te presento a Shaka.

Saga extendió su mano para saludarlo.

—Un gusto. Soy Saga. —El tono de Saga fue serio, en sí su personalidad era seria, aunque desde el momento que había conocido a Camus, Saga había bajado la guardia y había sido abierto y amigable con él, pero sólo con él.

—Vaya, eres la primera persona que Camus nos presenta desde… el innombrable —dijo Shaka, contándolo como si fuera un chisme. Prosiguió—: Saguita, mucho gusto, soy Shaka, todos me dicen Shakis. Dime como gustes, un placer conocerte, ya era hora.

¿El innombrable?, ¿quién era el innombrable?, ¿sería el que había dejado plantado a Camus en la esquina de la heladería?, y también ¿ya era hora de qué?, y aún más importante: ¿Saguita?, ¿era en serio eso de _Saguita_?

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? — preguntó Camus, Saga no supo si Camus quiso cambiar el tema para evitar preguntas o si en realidad tenía sed.

—No tomo —respondió Saga.

—¿No tomas? —Shaka y Camus dijeron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—No, pero adelante. —Saga extendió su mano hacia el bar, dándoles la libertad de ir si así deseaban.

—Es una joya, quédatelo —Shaka le dijo a Camus y se levantó de su lugar—. Tengo que revisar mi texto, nos vemos en un rato. —Shaka se alejó de ellos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Saga.

—¿En verdad no quieres nada? —Camus volvió a preguntarle.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—No tardo, voy por algo. —Camus se levantó para ir a la barra.

Saga lo vio alejarse y llegar a la barra, hasta por detrás se veía bien, le gustaba a Saga que el cabello de Camus era largo, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Tenía buen trasero, también. Saga no quería que Camus sintiera su mirada así que Saga miró alrededor, le gustaba el lugar, jamás lo había visto o escuchado en estos años, era un bar demasiado acogedor, con una vibra muy íntima.

Estaba entrando en el mundo de alguien más después de tanto tiempo, se sentía extraño, un poco, había perdido la costumbre de salir, de estar en lugares desconocidos, de conocer gente nueva, de ir a un bar. ¿Sería que su mundo y el mundo de Camus podrían coexistir? Tenía curiosidad de conocer más a este chico.

El chico de menta.

Saga suspiró, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?, ¿podría ser que el amor de su vida fuera ocho años menor que él? Pasaron algunos minutos de pensamientos, de dudas, Saga decidió que iba a dejar de cuestionarse y sólo iba a disfrutar la noche, no podía obtener ninguna respuesta de todos modos en ese momento.

Camus regresó con dos vasos. Le ofreció uno a Saga.

—Te traje agua, ¿está bien?

Saga sonrió, le agradó el detalle de que Camus hubiera pensando en él aunque le había dicho que no quería nada de tomar.

—Sí, gracias, ¿tú que tomas?

Camus se sentó a su lado de nuevo.

—Vodka.

Saga iba a comentar algo sobre el vodka, pero dos personas se acercaron a la mesa, saludaron a Camus y, con un saludo general, también saludaron a Saga. A los cinco minutos, se acercó una persona más, y dos minutos después se acercó una pareja más. Saga imaginó que era el grupo de amigos o conocidos de Camus porque todos se saludaban efusivamente y con alegría al verse.

Las personas se sentaron en la mesa con ellos, acercaron otras sillas para que todos estuvieran juntos.

Saga no podía negar que la plática que mantenían entre todos era interesante. Hablaron de temas de cultura general y temas actuales, de temas serios y otros más divertidos, incluso intentaron involucrar a Saga haciéndole comentarios o preguntas. Saga contestaba con monosílabas o frases pequeñas porque era la primera vez que conocía a esta gente y no se sentía en confianza, pero en realidad sí estaba disfrutando la conversación.

Notó que Camus tampoco participaba demasiado, sólo había hecho un comentario sobre todo lo que se había hablado. ¿Estaba molesto?

Saga no estaba molesto, de hecho, se la estaba pasando bien, pero le hubiera gustado haber estado solamente con Camus, y no con Camus y sus amigos.

Lo que también percibió era la cantidad de alcohol que los presentes consumían. Camus llevaba tres copas de vodka.

o-x-o

La charla continuó por un par de horas. Cuando Saga miró el reloj de nuevo ya eran casi las once de la noche.

o-x-o

A las doce de la noche en punto anunciaron que el ciclo de lecturas comenzaba, así que la gente que estaba de pie, buscó donde sentarse, los que estaban parados en el centro y no alcanzaron lugar, se movieron hacia las paredes para dejar ver a los que estaban sentados.

La luz del lugar fue apagada y se encendió una luz sobre el micrófono, en una de las esquinas del lugar, dándole exhibición completa a la persona que tenía la oportunidad de leer para los demás.

En la mesa, los amigos de Camus giraron sus sillas y se acomodaron para mirar hacia el escenario. Camus se inclinó un poco hacia Saga y habló en voz baja:

—Lo siento, no esperaba que vinieran todos hoy.

Saga agradeció la disculpa, así que Camus sí había estado un poco molesto porque sus amigos estaban ahí.

—No te preocupes —Saga le respondió en voz baja también.

—Podemos irnos, si gustas —ofreció Camus.

Palabras tan tentadoras y provocativas. El ritmo cardiaco de Saga se aceleró.

—¿Crees que tu amigo se enoje? Él lee a las doce, ¿cierto? —Saga no quiso ser grosero con el amigo de Camus, no quería ser descortés con ninguno de ellos.

—Se lo compensaré en otra ocasión.

Saga no necesitaba escuchar nada más, en sí había preguntado por educación y cortesía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo el tal Shakis, Shakus, o el apodo que fuera.

—Está bien. Te sigo —dijo Saga sin pensarlo un minuto más, tomó su mochila del piso y la colocó sobre su hombro.

Camus asintió y se puso de pie. Saga hizo lo mismo. Los dos salieron del bar cuando la primera persona empezaba a hablar por el micrófono.

o-x-o

Salieron a la frescura de la noche, en algún momento había llovido porque el ambiente se sentía húmedo, la calle mostraba huellas de lluvia también.

Saga se colocó frente a Camus, quien frotó sus propios brazos, cubriéndose del frío que de pronto los asaltó. Saga deseó poder taparlo con algo.

Camus le dijo:

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado? Todavía tengo algunas horas libres antes de regresar al dormitorio.

—¿Dormitorio? —preguntó Saga.

—Sí, de la universidad.

—¿Estás estudiando?

—Así es, me falta un año para terminar.

Veinte, veinte años, claro, Camus era un estudiante aún, Saga tenía que tenerlo presente.

—¿A qué hora tienes que regresar? —Saga volvió a preguntar.

—Los viernes y sábados, a las tres. De lunes a viernes tengo que estar de vuelta a las diez de la noche. El domingo es libre.

Era un alivio que Camus no viviera con sus padres. Saga hizo una nota mental de los horarios. Hoy Camus tendría que regresar entonces antes de las tres de la mañana.

Camus agregó:

—¿O quieres que vayamos a mi dormitorio?

Saga se sorprendió de la invitación, Camus lo hizo sonar normal, como si lo estuviera invitando a tomar un café o algo. Se acababan de conocer, ¿sería que Camus pensaba que Saga lo quería para una noche nada más?

—Camus, ¿puedo ser sincero contigo? —Saga tenía que hablar claro desde el primer momento.

Algunas personas salieron del bar, haciendo que los dos se movieran tres pasos a la izquierda para dejarlos pasar.

Saga prosiguió:

—Me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte. No quisiera… —Saga pensó en las palabras adecuadas—, no quisiera apresurar las cosas. Mi intención no es que esto dure una noche nada más.

Esperó que las palabras escogidas no fueran ofensivas para Camus, esperó que entendiera qué era lo que le estaba proponiendo. Quería decirle que esperaba pudieran empezar algo en forma, no sólo una noche pasajera.

—¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? —Camus le respondió con la misma pregunta que Saga le había hecho.

—Por favor —respondió Saga, cruzándose de brazos, no estaba seguro qué comentario recibiría, pero se protegió de antemano con sus brazos.

—Es un momento complicado para mí —dijo Camus y suspiró, su semblante cambió de nuevo, se veía… ¿triste?—, me encantaría conocerte también, pero no puedo prometer nada, es… aún muy pronto, demasiado pronto.

—¿El innombrable? —sugirió Saga, tratando de entender.

Camus miró hacia un lado, como si le hubiera dolido la mención de ese nombre.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó Saga cuando no recibió respuesta de Camus.

—Lo era. —Camus regresó su mirada a Saga.

Saga procesó la información adquirida, preguntó:

—¿Aún esperabas verlo en el parque hoy, verdad?

Saga podía notar el trabajo que le costaba a Camus hablar sobre el tema. Camus miró al piso y después alzó la mirada, contestó:

—Ya no hay nada que esperar, pero quiero ser sincero contigo, recién acaba de suceder y yo aún estoy tratando de superarlo.

—¿Qué tan reciente? —Saga tenía que saber.

—Dos semanas.

Saga inhaló, esa respuesta le había dolido en alguna parte del cuerpo, cerca de su corazón, de hecho; era demasiado pronto, muy pronto, ya lo había dicho Camus. ¿Cuánto tardaría Camus en reponerse?, ¿podría luchar Saga contra el pasado?, ni podía considerarse como pasado, era todavía el presente de Camus.

Saga pensó un instante en marcharse, pero algo dentro de él, desechó la idea de inmediato. No podía irse, no podía marcharse a su casa como si no hubiera conocido a este chico nunca. Ya no había marcha atrás, algo le decía que tendría que luchar, enterrar un pasado ajeno.

—Camus, tengo que confesarte que yo presiento algo muy fuerte sobre ti. —Camus se quedó callado. Saga continuó—: Quisiera conocerte más, quiero pensar que regresaste a la heladería por algún motivo. Quizá sólo fue el despecho, no lo sé, pero dame la oportunidad de averiguar qué es este presentimiento, quisiera confirmar lo que creo.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —preguntó Camus.

Saga iba a decirlo ya porque le quemaba por dentro y porque presentía era la verdad:

—Creo que serás mi pareja por muchos años. Quizá toda mi vida.

Camus lo miró intensamente por unos instantes. Saga no acostumbraba ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos de primera instancia, pero al estar frente a Camus, le era fácil hacerlo por alguna extraña razón.

—Llegaste en un momento complicado… — comentó Camus, como si deseara que las cosas fueran distintas.

—Complicado —Saga repitió—, puedo lidiar con complicado. —Era momento de hacer la pregunta directamente, de ser valiente y simplemente preguntar—: ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Saga no sabía cuánta paciencia necesitaría ni con qué tendría qué lidiar en realidad, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, correr el riesgo. Camus estaba en silencio, Saga esperaba el veredicto. Su destino ya estaba en manos de él, su vida entera a merced de Camus.

Pasaron varios segundos, Camus suspiró por segunda vez y dijo, decidido:

—Está bien. ¿Cuál sería el plan?

Conquistarte, Saga pensó. Saga se sintió triunfante, saboreó en su mente la palabra esperanza.

—Conocernos y ver qué sucede. Esperemos que logremos consolidar algo juntos —dijo Saga.

Camus afirmó con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo. Saga quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y el plan para este momento? —preguntó Camus.

Saga pensó en cuáles eran sus opciones, qué podrían hacer. Saga dijo:

—Es tarde. ¿Me dejarías llevarte a tu dormitorio? Mañana podemos vernos, si gustas. —Saga podía pasar por él temprano, antes de que llegara el amanecer incluso.

Camus asintió.

Saga mordió su labio para asesinar la sonrisa que amenazaba con desbordarse en sus labios: vería a Camus otra vez.

—Hay un sitio de taxis en la siguiente calle —Camus le informó.

—Vamos.

Camus empezó a caminar y Saga lo siguió, caminaron hacia allá en silencio.

o-x-o

Subieron al taxi y Camus le dio la dirección al taxista de la universidad. Saga hizo otra nota mental con la dirección. Se mantuvieron callados todo el camino, lo único que mataba el silencio era el radio que estaba encendido del automóvil.

Saga no tenía nada más que decir y se sentía bien al no decir nada, se sentía en paz sólo con la presencia de Camus a su lado. Cada quien miraba hacia la calle por su ventana.

Después de unos diez minutos, Saga vislumbró una universidad a lo lejos, rodeada de césped verde y árboles frondosos en la parte trasera, casi enmarcada como un cuadro. De lado izquierdo a la universidad, se apreciaba un enorme edificio, Saga supuso eran los dormitorios.

El taxista se detuvo enfrente a ese edificio.

Camus abrió la puerta para descender, pero volteó a ver a Saga y dijo:

—Quédate.

El cuerpo de Saga se tensó al instante. Camus habló en un susurro, pero esa sola palabra resonó con fuerza en el interior de Saga. Después de la conversación que habían tenido, Camus le pedía que se quedara. ¿Qué significaba?

Saga miró al taxista y después a Camus. Saga sacó un billete de su pantalón y se lo entregó al taxista. Los dos descendieron del taxi.

—Sólo pretendo que durmamos —Camus le aclaró.

Saga no necesitaba la explicación, pero aún así valoró que se la diera. Acomodó su mochila en su hombro y caminaron hacia los dormitorios.

Su destino empezaba a tomar forma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**POV: Saga**

Camus pasó dos veces su credencial de la escuela en un lector eléctrico para que pudieran entrar por un torniquete ubicado en la entrada del edificio. Registró la visita de Saga en una bitácora de visitantes, Saga pensó que quizá habría alguien vigilando la entrada y lo detendría al pasar, pero no fue así.

Para llegar al dormitorio, subieron dos pisos, el primero era de chicas, el segundo de chicos, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al sexto piso. El dormitorio de Camus estaba al final del pasillo.

Camus abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Saga primero. El cuarto era sencillo, una cama al centro, un escritorio y un gran ventanal al fondo de la habitación, un librero enfrente de la cama; sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Saga, fue la pulcritud del cuarto, estaba sumamente ordenado, no lo que esperaría de un universitario. No había libros regados, ni hojas sueltas, ni trastes de comida, todo estaba acomodado en su lugar, la cama estaba incluso hecha.

—Al fin en casa —dijo Camus en voz baja, cerrando la puerta. Camus no encendió la luz, el espacio se veía iluminado por la luz entrando por la ventana del fondo, se podía apreciar el interior de la habitación sin problema.

Saga volteó a verlo y vio a un chico con el rostro sombrío, con facciones tensas.

—Hora de dormir —Saga le respondió.

Camus asintió y caminó hacia su cama, acostándose al llegar a ella.

—Me siento tan cansado —comentó Camus y bostezó—. Me temo que tendremos que compartir la cama, no tengo más muebles. —Camus se movió a un extremo de la cama, dándole a entender a Saga que el otro lado era para él.

Saga se acercó, dejó su mochila sobre el piso y se recostó también, las acciones fueran compartidas con naturalidad, sin momentos incómodos, Saga sintió como si hubiera realizado esta misma rutina por años, siglos. Los dos miraban hacia el techo, estaban boca arriba, sus hombros se rozaban por el espacio reducido de la cama.

Pasó un largo período de minutos en silencio, incluso Saga llegó a pensar que Camus ya estaba dormido.

—¿Saga? —El llamado vino en voz baja, con una voz rasposa

—¿Si?

—Dices que serás mi siguiente pareja…

—Así es. —No hubo titubeo en la respuesta. Saga lo sabía, Saga presentía que era una verdad absoluta.

—Mencionaste que será por tiempo indefinido, que estaremos juntos muchos años…

—Correcto.

Camus suspiró y dijo:

—Quiero creerte.

Saga repitió esa oración en su mente. Como inicio, Saga podía vivir con eso, con la pura _intención_ de que fuera cierto.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Saga estaba en el cuarto de un desconocido prácticamente, pero no sentía miedo, al contrario, lo inundaba esa extraña sensación de haber estado ahí antes, ¿por qué sentía como si estuviera en casa?

Saga no agregó nada más, dejaría que el tiempo hablara por sí solo.

—Buenas noches —concluyó Camus porque notó que Saga no diría nada más.

—Buenas noches —contestó Saga y cerró sus ojos.

Extrañamente, Saga se quedó dormido después de unos minutos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**POV: Camus**

Las pesadillas eran aterradoras, demoledoras, escalofriantes.

Camus se sentía enjaulado, abducido, deshecho.

Era el sueño de todas las noches: estaba preso, rodeado de barrotes que formaban una circunferencia alrededor de su cuerpo, el metal rozaba su piel, no podía siquiera girar su cuerpo. Alrededor todo era obscuridad, no había nada enfrente, nada detrás, nada a los lados, sólo vacío. Lo único que escuchaba era su pesado y angustioso respirar.

Lo peor de la pesadilla, sin embargo, era no sentirlo a él. ¿A dónde había ido?, ¿por qué no podía sentirlo cerca?, ¿por qué lo había abandonado?

Camus empezaba a respirar con mayor rapidez, las ganas de buscarlo y encontrarlo le atravesaba el estómago, no sabía que podía extrañar a alguien con tal intensidad y demencia.

Y, de pronto, Camus abrió los ojos.

Había un cuerpo a su lado, ¿era él?, ¿estaba de vuelta? Sin recuperar la consciencia por completo se abalanzó sobre ese cuerpo, desesperado por tenerlo de vuelta otra vez; sin siquiera ubicar la visión frente a él con claridad, sus labios buscaron esos otros labios y los tomaron entre los suyos.

Su realidad se vio trastocada al sentir otra textura de labios por primera vez, no eran los labios suaves que había besado tantas veces, esa boca no sabía igual…

El sujeto se hizo para atrás, rompiendo el beso.

Camus no entendía nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**POV: Saga**

Saga abrió los ojos al sentir un ligero golpe en su brazo izquierdo. Tardó unos tres segundos en ubicar sus alrededores, giró su rostro hacia Camus y notó que éste tenía el ceño fruncido dentro del sueño, después hizo otro movimiento brusco. Saga giró sobre su costado, Camus estaba teniendo un mal sueño probablemente.

Saga movió el cuerpo de Camus con suavidad, quien seguía boca arriba en la cama. Camus dijo un nombre en sus sueños, Saga creyó escuchar un nombre en ese susurro, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Sería el nombre de él?, ¿las pesadillas serían por él?, ¿quién era este sujeto y por qué Camus lo tenía tan impregnado en su psique?

—Camus —pronunció Saga en un murmullo—, despierta.

Camus hizo otro movimiento repentino, saltando dentro de su sueño, pero con el movimiento abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? Tenías una pesadilla, tranquilo —dijo Saga.

Y sin previo aviso, Camus se acercó a él en un movimiento y colocó sus labios sobre los de Saga, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás con la presión sobre sus labios. ¿Camus estaba besándolo? Saga no movió sus labios, tardó en reaccionar, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso.

—Camus… —Saga pronunció y los ojos de Camus parecieron enfocarlo, asustado.

Ese beso no había sido para Saga, lo sospechó con dolor.

Camus bajó la mirada, se veía perturbado.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo — dijo Camus en voz baja.

Saga lo vio herido, muy herido. Las pesadillas eran sobre él, Saga pudo confirmarlo en ese instante. ¿Podría Saga eliminar ese pasado?

Camus lo miró y suspiró, llevó una mano a su frente, tratando de acomodar sus ideas quizá. Camus giró sobre su costad, mirando de nuevo el techo.

—¿Son constantes? —Saga preguntó después de unos segundos, quería que Camus se relajara, tomara aire. Saga se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, copiando la postura de Camus, el techo parecía un buen lugar para mirar, un lugar neutral.

Camus no le respondió nada.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? —preguntó Saga. Quizá si conociera al enemigo, tendría más armas para atacarlo.

—No. —La respuesta de Camus fue tajante. Regresó su mirada a Saga—. No quisiera hablar del tema. —Camus hizo una pausa—. Buenas noches.

Saga asintió una vez. Esperó que Camus pudiera enterrarlo por sí solo, sin su ayuda.

—Buenas noches —respondió Saga. No era un buen momento de presionar, de buscar todas las respuestas, tendría que dejarlo ir y esperar que el pasado se empezara a desvanecer a partir de ese instante.

Camus giró sobre su costado, enfrentando a Saga. Saga no se movió, sólo cerró sus ojos y esperó que el sueño lo recogiera pronto.

o-x-o

Saga despertó y la habitación ya estaba cubierta de luz, ¿qué hora era?, ¿las ocho? Saga miró hacia el fondo del cuarto y vio a Camus sentado en el escritorio, mirando la pantalla de su laptop. ¿A qué hora se había despertado?, ¿había dormido algo para empezar?, ¿qué estaría viendo en la computadora?

—¿No dormiste nada? —preguntó Saga, recargándose sobre su codo para levantar su cuerpo.

Camus lo miró.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó Camus y se levantó de su lugar, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón a un lado de Saga.

Saga quiso estirar su mano y tocar su pierna o su brazo, pero se contuvo.

—No, de hecho, dormí muy bien, como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. —Era la verdad, Saga se sentía como nuevo, descansado, rejuvenecido.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso — dijo Camus con una leve sonrisa.

Una diminuta sonrisa, Saga se sintió purificado por el gesto, tenía una nueva meta: provocarle sonrisas a Camus al por mayor, ver esa sonrisa sería un objetivo diario.

—¿No tendrás problemas porque haya pasado aquí la noche? —preguntó Saga.

—Para nada. Y en todo caso diré que eres mi primo o algo así —respondió Camus y agregó—: ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

Ahora fue el turno de Saga para sonreír levemente, le gustó que Camus hiciera esa pregunta, que siguiera pensando que pasarían el día juntos o que habría un plan que realizar en común. Sábado, ya era sábado.

—Mi único pendiente es comprar productos para la heladería.

Camus se quedó pensando y dijo:

—¿Te parece si desayunamos y después vamos de compras? Tengo práctica a las cuatro, pero puedo verte después.

—¿Práctica de qué? —preguntó Saga.

—Juego futbol americano.

—¿En serio? No pareces jugador de futbol americano.

—Soy corredor —respondió Camus.

Saga tuvo una imagen mental de él mismo: Saga en las gradas de un estadio, aplaudiendo cada que su corredor de menta hacía una anotación.

—Me gusta el plan —comentó Saga—, sólo está el inconveniente de que no traigo más ropa, me gustaría ir a mi casa a cambiarme, quiero verme presentable para ti.

Quizá Saga no debió haber dicho esa última frase en voz alta, pero Camus volvió a sonreír, una pequeña sonrisa, así que Saga supo que había hecho lo correcto. Saga estaba empezando a hacerse adicto a esa diminuta sonrisa, a ese rostro.

—¿Prefieres ir y regresar? —preguntó Camus.

Cierto, si Saga se cambiaba, tendrían que separarse cada quien por su lado.

—¿Y si mejor me acompañas a mi casa a cambiarme? —propuso Saga. Un día de conocerse e iba a llevarlo a su casa. Saga sabía que era un gran paso y que nadie en realidad había conocido su casa con anterioridad, pero las circunstancias lo obligaban.

—Está bien. Yo también quiero verme presentable para ti, Saga. Entonces si me esperas, voy a darme una ducha y después podemos ir a tu casa.

—Me parece bien.

Los dos voltearon al sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando del otro lado.

Camus hizo una mueca de extrañeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_, Saga escuchó que Camus decía. Saga alzó una ceja, no alcanzaba a ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Saga escuchó un murmullo, la otra persona estaba hablando, los dos hablaban en voz baja. _No hay nada que hablar_, Saga entendió esas palabras provenientes de la boca de Camus.

Saga se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, curioso por ver qué pasaba, imaginando lo que estaba sucediendo, rogando porque no fuera realidad, caminó y se colocó detrás de Camus, haciendo su presencia presente.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Saga, su voz directa y tajante.

Vio por primera vez a la pesadilla de Camus en carne y hueso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**POV: Milo**

Milo había decidido marcharse de la situación temporalmente. Habían terminado mal en la última pelea, con insultos, con palabras hirientes que sería difícil sanar, incluso se habló de la palabra ruptura por primera vez. Milo no le había dicho a Camus que se iría de viaje, que huiría, pero consideró en ese momento que era lo mejor, alguno de los dos tenía que parar la masacre que se había desatado con la última discusión, habían estado al borde del final.

El final sólo era una forma de nombrarlo porque Milo sabía que con Camus no habría nunca un final. Milo no quería terminar con él, pero necesitaban un tiempo para que las cosas se enfriaran, para estar en paz, pensar, reflexionar y poder arreglar las cosas.

Milo se sentía mejor, se había ido al norte a visitar a su abuelo al campo, y la experiencia le había servido para recuperar su tranquilidad, para respirar aires nuevos. Había pensando en las cosas que había hecho mal y, no solo eso, había pensando también en las soluciones, en los cambios que haría para arreglar su relación.

Con ese pensamiento regresó al campus de la universidad ese sábado, con ese pensamiento tocó la puerta del dormitorio de Camus, las ansias de volverlo a ver no lo habían dejado dormir, pero estaba emocionado de tocar esa puerta de nuevo, de ver esos ojos otra vez después de dos infinitas semanas de abstinencia.

Pero esos ojos lo recibieron con un gran signo de interrogación y dolor. _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Camus le había dicho. Milo pasó saliva, ignoró la frase dicha y optó por saludar a Camus y preguntarle cómo estaba.

_No hay nada que hablar_, Camus le contestó, Milo ni siquiera había propuesto una plática al llegar, pero Camus ya le había anunciado que no hablarían de nada.

Y después había aparecido una sombra detrás de Camus, una silueta más alta, un rostro totalmente nuevo en su universo.

—¿Todo bien? —Había dicho esa voz tan foránea.

¿Quién era él?, ¿qué hacía en el dormitorio de Camus?, ¿por qué parecía que los dos acababan de despertar?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Milo, su cuerpo de pronto erguido, su voz más grave y agresiva, su ceño fruncido.

—Me presento. —El chico alto dio un paso al frente, poniéndose ahora a lado de Camus y extendió su mano—. Soy el futuro de Camus.

Esas palabras se sintieron como si a Milo lo hubieran golpeado con el puño cerrado

—¿Perdón? —Seguramente Milo había escuchado mal. . ¿Quién se creía que era el estúpido?

Camus inmediatamente intervino:

—Saga, espera dentro, por favor. Te alcanzo en un momento. —Camus tomó el brazo del sujeto, el tal Saga, y lo movió hacia dentro del cuarto. Camus después tomó la puerta y la cerró junto con él, quedando Camus afuera con Milo.

—¿Tu futuro? —demandó Milo, su voz herida, su quijada estaba tensa. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de nuevo a un lado de ellos, Saga estaba de nuevo ahí, había abierto la puerta.

—Después de lo que hemos hablado, necesito estar presente —Saga le dijo a Camus, como si Milo no estuviera ahí.

Milo entrecerró los ojos, ¿después de lo que habían hablado?, ¿qué habían hablado?

Milo los miró a ambos, este sujeto estaba en el dormitorio de Camus, las piezas se conectaron rápido en su cerebro, pero no quería creerlas. ¿Camus tenía a alguien más?

—Dos semanas… ¿y ya tienes a alguien más tan pronto? —Milo se dirigió a Camus también.

Camus miró a uno y luego a otro, se veía perdido, aturdido.

—¿Para qué regresaste? —Saga le preguntó a Milo, se dirigió a él directamente, Saga se cruzó de brazos.

—Vine a componer las cosas.

—Camus ya te dijo que no hay nada que hablar.

—Escuchen —Camus los interrumpió a ambos—: No voy a discutir esto en el pasillo. No quiero un conflicto.

—Hablemos entonces —repitió Milo.

Camus suspiró y les dijo:

—Dormitorio.

o-x-o

Milo se sentó sobre la cama. Camus le ofreció la silla del escritorio a Saga y Camus se quedó de pie frente a ellos.

—¿Quién es él? —repitió Milo, iniciando la conversación, sentía que se repetía una y otra vez, pero necesitaba respuestas. Le urgía saber quién era este intruso.

—Saga, se llama Saga —respondió Camus.

—¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Milo.

—Seré su nueva pareja —intervino Saga.

Milo miró a Saga.

—Es la verdad —Saga se encogió de hombros—. Cambia la pregunta y tendrás diferente respuesta.

—Tranquilos —Camus extendió una mano en señal de que se calmaran—. Milo, él es Saga. Lo conocí el jueves en una heladería. Ha sido muy amable conmigo y lo invité a venir. Saga, él es Milo, él es mi… él es…

—¿El innombrable? —Saga completó la oración.

Camus suspiró.

—Así es —respondió Camus después de una pausa.

—Tu exnovio —sugirió Saga.

—_Soy_ su novio—corrigió Milo.

—No me buscaste en dos semanas, ¿qué debía pensar? —Camus le dijo a Milo.

—Camus, fui con mi abuelo, me marché porque necesitaba calmarme, pensar.

Camus llevó las manos a su cintura, le tomó por sorpresa lo que Milo había dicho.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —reclamó Camus.

—Debiste avisarle, ahora es muy tarde. Estoy aquí —Saga le dijo a Milo.

—No puedo hablar contigo si él está aquí —dijo Milo, sumamente molesto. Saga seguía interrumpiéndolo y haciendo comentarios absurdos. —Vine a verte, estoy de vuelta, quiero arreglar las cosas, Camus. Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, lo sabes. Por favor, hablemos, tú y yo.

Camus mordió su labio. Milo conocía a este chico, podía ver en sus ojos un inmenso dolor, su relación tenía serios problemas, pero tenían solución, Milo estaba convencido de ello. Milo quería levantarse y abrazarlo, sabía que al volverlo a tener entre sus brazos, los dos se sentirían mejor, dos semanas separados había sido una eternidad.

Camus miró a Saga, buscando respuestas.

—No voy a irme —Saga le dijo a Camus, leyendo su mirada. —No voy a irme a menos que me lo pidas.

Camus los miró a ambos.

Milo no esperó un segundo más, su cuerpo quemaba por levantarse y tocarlo, así que lo hizo: se levantó del colchón y dio los tres pasos que lo separaban de Camus, llegó a él y lo abrazó. Camus se dejó abrazar, Milo cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Camus junto a él. No había duda, Milo pertenecía a este lugar, Milo sentía una energía irradiar entre los dos cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban, esperó que Camus pudiera sentirlo también.

—Estoy de vuelta, te necesito —dijo Milo en un susurro, sólo para que Camus pudiera escucharlo.

Milo sintió que Camus movió un brazo y subió su mano por la espalda de Milo, dejándola a la mitad de su espalda exactamente, regresándole el abrazo.

Milo sintió como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**POV: Saga**

Saga miró la escena en cámara lenta: Milo se había levantado de la cama y había caminado a Camus hasta llegar a él y abrazarlo. En el momento que los brazos de Milo rodearon el cuerpo de Camus, Saga sintió como si la luz de la habitación se hubiera apagado, como si hubiera sido transportado a una sala de cine, y Saga pudo ver en una gran pantalla frente a él cómo Camus cerraba los ojos cuando Milo lo tomaba en sus brazos.

Saga podía notar cómo sus cuerpos embonaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de rompecabezas cortadas a la medida. Saga estaba atónito, siendo testigo de una escena más que íntima, sintió incluso que su corazón se estremeció al observar el cuadro frente a él. No podía negar la fuerza visual que desprendía Milo y Camus abrazados, era casi celestial el conjunto que formaba el abrazo.

Y la escena siguió cuando Camus levantó una mano y la llevó a la espalda de Milo, sellando el abrazo y dándole la bienvenida a Milo. Saga sintió un nudo en la garganta, en cualquier momento sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas, tanto le afectaba la imagen frente a él.

Lo que jamás imaginó es lo que sucedería después: Camus abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miró. Camus alzó la otra mano que tenía libre y la estiró hacia Saga, invitándolo a que se acercara. Camus seguía abrazando a Milo, pero estaba invitando a Saga a que se uniera.

Saga salió del trance y miró un instante a Camus, ahora era él quien necesitaba respuestas. Los ojos de Camus le despertaron una sensación en el cuerpo: necesitaba tocarlos a ambos, necesitaba unirse a tan magnífico acto.

Saga no dejó entrar ningún pensamiento más a su cabeza, simplemente se levantó de la cama y tomó la mano de Camus que seguía extendida hacia él. Camus lo acercó hacia él y en ese momento Milo se separó un poco del abrazo, seguramente había sentido el movimiento de la mano de Camus.

La mirada de Saga se enfrentó a la de Milo y Saga se sintió cautivado por esos ojos. Había una guerra en la mirada de Milo, una batalla de sentimientos con los que Saga se identificó por completo. Dejaron de mirarse entre sí cuando Camus giró un poco su rostro y ambos lo miraron a él.

Saga observó cómo Camus se acercaba a Milo y poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que Camus tomaba sus labios entre los de él. El beso tomó por sorpresa a Milo también, quien se quedó inmóvil en su posición. Camus se separó de él y giró su rostro hacia Saga.

Saga supo lo que vendría a continuación. En un instante, Camus lo besaría a él, no tenía tiempo de pensar con claridad qué estaba sucediendo. Y así fue: Camus se acercó y colocó sus labios contra los suyos. Saga cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de esos labios, el beso se sentía ligero, liviano, diferente al beso de la madrugada que había sido atrabancado y desorientado.

Saga supo que toda la vida estaría en busca de ese peculiar sabor.

Saga sintió la pregunta impregnarse por cada surco de sus labios, Camus lo estaba invitando a algo desconocido, a algo que Saga no alcanzaba a entender en ese momento al cien por ciento. Los labios de Camus acababan de besar a Milo, ahora estaban entre los suyos.

Su chico de menta los quería a ambos.

Camus se separó de él y Saga abrió los ojos, se sentía sedado, abrumado, congestionado de sentimientos que no lograba precisar.

—Quiero creerte —repitió Camus la frase que le había dicho a Saga horas antes. Camus agregó—: Me intrigas, en verdad quiero conocerte, pero… Milo está aquí. —Camus volteó a ver a Milo y dijo—: Conocí a alguien en tu ausencia, me gustaría que lo conociéramos juntos.

No había nada más que agregar en realidad, el beso compartido había dicho más que cualquier palabra que Camus pudiera musitar.

Los dos, Milo y Saga, se quedaron en silencio. Saga no sabía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Milo o incluso de Camus. Milo miró de nuevo a Saga, quien deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder leer su mente, enterarse de todos los pensamientos que pasaban por ahí.

—Necesito tiempo a solas contigo, Camus —Milo finalmente habló, lo curioso fue que dijo esas palabras mirando a Saga. Sin embargo, su tono de voz fue totalmente distinto, no había enojo, ni agresividad, ni molestia, ni siquiera confusión, sonó más bien como a una simple petición.

—No voy a irme a menos que Camus me lo pida —respondió Saga antes de que Camus pudiera hablar.

—Milo —Camus tomó la palabra—, Saga y yo teníamos planes. —Camus volteó a ver a Saga—. Me gustaría verte después de mi práctica como habíamos quedado.

Saga asintió una vez, pensó por un instante que Camus le pediría que se fuera para siempre, pero no había sido así. Se verían más tarde, probablemente. Saga tendría que respetar su decisión, no iba a obligar a Camus a nada. Si necesitaba estar a solas con Milo, iba a darle el espacio.

—Dame tu teléfono —dijo Camus y finalmente se movió de la posición que habían compartido los tres tan cercana, se movió hacia el escritorio y tomó un cuaderno que ahí descansaba. Regresó con la libreta y una pluma. Milo y Saga lo siguieron con la mirada mientras tomaba las cosas.

Saga escribió su número de teléfono sobre el papel.

—Espero tu llamada —dijo Saga al regresarle el cuaderno a Camus.

Camus asintió.

Saga lo miró por última vez, dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

o-x-o

Saga salió del dormitorio y de la universidad con la mirada perdida. El exterior se sentía como una realidad alterna, la mañana se sentía fresca en su piel, pero esa frescura no reconfortaba su interior. El pasado de Camus se había hecho presente y Saga no estaba seguro si él podía encajar en alguna parte.

Saga pensó en ir a su casa y esperar la llamada, pero una mejor idea cruzó por su cabeza.

o-x-o

Saga abrió la puerta del bar, le sorprendió que la puerta estuviera abierta. ¿El bar daba servicio las veinticuatro horas? Entró y notó que el ambiente del lugar era distinto, había algunas personas sentadas en las mesas, pero el ambiente festivo no se percibía, entendió entonces que en el día el bar era realmente una especie de librería.

Y afortunadamente en una de las mesas, estaba la persona que buscaba. Se acercó a él.

—¿Shaka?

El chico dejó de leer su libro y alzó su mirada. Saga continuó:

—Soy el amigo de Camus, nos conocimos anoche. Soy Saga.

Shaka pareció ubicarlo.

—Saguita, ¡claro! Toma asiento. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saga se sentó frente a él.

—Necesito información sobre Milo —Saga iba a ir al grano, necesitaba saber a qué se estaba enfrentando. Supo que debía ser cortés y preguntarle a Shaka cómo estaba, por qué seguía en el bar, o si acaso no acostumbraba dormir, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía prioridades urgentes.

A Shaka le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta directa y que Saga supiera el nombre de Milo.

—¿Milo?

—El innombrable regresó —le informó Saga.

Shaka se llevó una mano al corazón en señal de susto.

—¿Regresó?, ¿cuándo?

—Hace unas horas. Yo estaba con Camus en su dormitorio cuando Milo llegó.

—¿Los encontró haciendo… _cosas_?

Saga frunció el ceño.

—No, no pasó nada entre Camus y yo. Milo dice que supuestamente nunca terminó con Camus, sólo se fue de viaje a pensar.

—¿A pensar?, ¿dos semanas? Qué sujeto tan pensativo. —Shaka negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Necesito saber más de él. Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Shaka suspiró, se quedó en silencio un instante, pensando quizá si quería formar parte de esto. Finalmente contestó:

—Desde que nacieron. Han estado juntos desde niños, eran mejores amigos desde pequeños y en algún momento, cuando ya eran jóvenes, ya eran pareja, no sé con precisión cuánto tiempo. Me parece que empezaron a estar juntos al cumplir quince años, entonces llevarían cinco años juntos, no lo sé.

—¿Desde los quince años son pareja? —Saga estaba sorprendido, estupefacto.

—Más o menos, nos conocemos los tres desde chicos y ellos siempre fueron inseparables, pero a esa edad me acuerdo que ellos empezaron a hacer cosas de noviecitos.

Saga sintió que no podía respirar. Milo no era solo el pasado, sino la vida entera de Camus.

—¿Crees que tenga oportunidad con Camus? —Saga necesitaba hacer esa pregunta y más que para Shaka, necesitaba hacerla para él mismo.

Shaka lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar:

—Este último año han peleado demasiado, como nunca antes, los dos necesitan conocer otra gente, estar con alguien más, han estado juntos demasiado tiempo.

Me necesitan a mí, Saga pensó.

—¿No te gustaría que se quedaran juntos entonces? —preguntó Saga.

—Si se siguen haciendo daño, no. He visto muy mal a Camus, me da miedo que lo que los une sea solo la costumbre y obsesión de estar con el otro. Quisiera ver a Camus feliz, contento, y claro, a Milo también. Y si eso significa que no estén juntos, pues que así sea entonces. —Shaka tomó aire, su mirada fue más intensa sobre Saga, Shaka preguntó—: ¿Vas a luchar por Camus?

Saga consideró sus siguientes palabras, tenía que ser cuidadoso en no relevar lo que estaba sucediendo, o al menos no con mucha profundidad.

—No sé si Milo lo permita —respondió Saga.

Era la verdad. Ya no era solo luchar por Camus, tenía que compartirlo también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**POV: Milo**

Saga había salido de la habitación, finalmente. Milo sintió que pudo respirar mejor, el ambiente pareció suavizarse, los átomos dejaron de revolotear a su alrededor. Milo miró a Camus, al fin estaban solos.

Camus seguía mirando la puerta que se había cerrado tras la partida de Saga.

Milo dijo su nombre suavemente para regresarlo al ahora:

—Camus.

Camus despegó los ojos de la puerta, casi brincando al llamado, había estado en trance. ¿Sería que no quería que Saga se fuera después de todo?

—Quiero hablar contigo —continuó Milo—, ¿quieres ir a algún lado?

Camus asintió con la cabeza, se veía perdido, su mente definitivamente estaba en otro lado.

—Vamos —dijo Camus en un susurro, y se movió de su lugar para tomar las llaves de la habitación.

Milo pensó a dónde podrían ir y de inmediato obtuvo la respuesta.

o-x-o

Milo los llevó a la parte trasera de la escuela: caminaron por los pasillos, por el campo de futbol, llegaron a la reja posterior en el perímetro de la escuela. Milo miró alrededor y al ver que no había nadie, levantó un pedazo de la reja que estaba floja para que pudieran pasar agachándose.

La parte trasera de la escuela estaba infestada de árboles, no había edificios, ni ningún tipo de construcción, sólo había árboles y más árboles, lo cual le daba una vista impresionante a la escuela cuando pasabas frente a ella, parecía estar enmarcada por un bosque.

Milo y Camus caminaron unos metros y llegaron a ese lugar que sólo ambos conocían (Milo supuso que de una escuela tan grande, más alumnos conocerían ese lugar secreto, pero siempre que iban, el lugar estaba vacío). Habían llegado a la casa del árbol.

La casa de árbol era prácticamente una serie de maderas acomodadas para formar una especie de triángulo entre las grandes ramas. Las maderas eran viejas, Milo no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí construida, pero se veía segura desde fuera.

Milo dejó que Camus subiera primero: había que subir unos ochos escalones para llegar, que más bien eran maderas pegadas al tronco del inmenso árbol.

Camus subió sin decir nada, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto, Milo supuso que Camus se había dado cuenta que iban a ese lugar al empezar a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Era su lugar especial.

Milo subió a la casa de madera también.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, Milo se sentó frente a Camus, quería verlo de frente.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que no veníamos a este lugar —comentó Camus, ausente.

—Deberíamos venir más seguido, es un lugar… especial.

Milo esperó que Camus recordara todo lo que había pasado aquí, todo lo que se habían dicho y hecho en este lugar, los momentos que habían compartido… su historia, prácticamente.

—Lo es —dijo Camus y su tono fue nostálgico. Camus agachó la mirada, miró sus manos descansando entre sus piernas cruzadas.

Era temprano, Milo no sabría decir qué hora era, pero algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las maderas, haciendo que la casa del árbol luciera iluminada, mágica, lo cual era contrastante con lo que Milo sentía, el ambiente no compaginaba con el nudo en sus entrañas.

—Quisiera saber qué piensas —dijo Milo, empezando la conversación, tenía que saber qué pasaba por dentro de Camus.

Camus no levantó la mirada, suspiró.

Milo optó por la estrategia más inteligente que le llegó a su cabeza, no podría reclamarle o enojarse con Camus por lo que había pasado, no llegarían a nada, Camus quizá saldría corriendo a buscar a Saga. Su relación pendía de un hilo, así que tenía que ser cauteloso. Milo forzó a su estómago a contener todo el enojo que sintió al llegar al dormitorio, al ver al otro sujeto. Ahora más que nada lo que quería era _comprender_.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes —agregó Milo en voz baja—. No quiero pelear o discutir contigo, quiero entenderte.

Camus siguió sin hablar.

Milo llevó una mano a la rodilla de Camus, sabía que el contacto, aunque fuera mínimo, siempre los ayudaba a ambos. Milo ya no iba a decir nada, le iba a dar su tiempo a Camus, ya no lo iba a presionar. Sin embargo, Camus levantó la mirada y habló:

—Te marchaste. Llegó alguien que asegura será parte de mi futuro y algo me dice que es cierto. Quiero conocerlo, hay algo en él que me intriga, necesito descubrir qué es.

Parecía tan claro dicho con pocas palabras, era la primera vez que Milo se enfrentaba a esta vertiente en su relación. Desde niños habían estado juntos, prácticamente Camus y él habían estado juntos toda la vida, y la reciprocidad había sido inequívoca; era la primera vez que Camus quería explorar otra línea, otra ecuación.

—Quieres estar con él. —No era pregunta, Milo no preguntó, concluyó en una frase los sentimientos de Camus.

—Quiero conocerlo, sí.

—¿Quieres que me aparte para que estén juntos? —preguntó Milo, su garganta y su pecho dolían, dolían como una decena de rayos incrustándose en sus órganos.

—No —dijo Camus con sobresalto—. Pensé que te habías marchado, que me habías dejado, tomé decisiones basado en un supuesto que no es real, yo pensé que todo entre tú y yo había terminado, pero no fue así. Estás aquí, ahora estás aquí, y no puedo hacerte a un lado. No podría estar con alguien más que no fueras tú. Conocer a alguien más tiene sentido en mi cabeza, pero quiero hacerlo contigo a mi lado.

—¿No es suficiente conmigo? —preguntó Milo, no era una acusación, sólo una pregunta que contestaría muchas cosas.

Camus miró de nuevo hacia otro lado, hacia la pared de la casa de árbol, parecía que le dolía decir las palabras tanto como le estaba doliendo a Milo escucharlas.

—No lo sé —respondió Camus, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miró a Milo de nuevo—. Pienso en ti y en mí y siento que somos un siempre. Eres mis recuerdos, mis vivencias, eres parte de mí… pienso en ti como si fueras algo ya integrado a mi cuerpo. Quisiera experimentar si hay algo más aparte del siempre.

A Milo cada palabra dicha lo asfixió de pronto, aunque Camus los clasificara como algo eterno, aún así no era suficiente.

—¿Te sientes atrapado conmigo?

—Jamás hablé de sentirme atrapado, al contrario. Para mí tú eres mi todo… dimensiona el concepto, eres _toda_ mi realidad —habló Camus tajantemente, tratando de hacerse entender—. Milo, mi conflicto es que no podré tolerar que no estés a mi lado.

Milo quitó su mano del muslo de Camus.

—Todo va a cambiar entre nosotros sin importar lo que decidamos —Milo concluyó. No quería sonar como la víctima, Milo entendía de lo que Camus hablaba, pero aún así, era tan difícil para él, ¿podría Milo hacerlo?— ¿Qué pasa si no acepto, Camus?, ¿de todas formas vas a hacerlo?

Si Camus lo hacía, Milo tendría que marcharse, los dos tendrían que separarse por primera vez.

Camus pareció leer sus pensamientos porque Camus contestó con otra pregunta:

—¿Puedes estar sin mí?

Ésa era la pregunta clave de todo este asunto. ¿Podría Milo alejarse de Camus?, ¿dejarlo ir con alguien más? Milo sabía que no, que no podría vivir sin Camus, ¿cómo hacerlo después de una vida compartida?, ¿cómo destrozar todo el amor que sentía por él?, ¿cómo encontrar otra pareja que fuera tan importante como Camus? Tendría que volver a nacer prácticamente para volver a compartir tantos momentos y experiencias.

Si Milo no podía alejarse, ¿qué le quedaba entonces?, ¿aceptar al nuevo chico?

—¿No te has preguntado cómo será estar con alguien más? —dijo Camus, sin esperar una respuesta de Milo, quizá porque ya sabía lo que Milo contestaría.

—No necesito a nadie más —respondió Milo, seguro, convencido, y era cierto, no necesitaba a otra persona. —Pero si quieres que luche por ti, lo haré. Lo haré cuantas veces sean necesarias.

Camus negó con la cabeza, como si Milo no entendiera nada.

—No es una lucha, Milo. Me tienes ganado.

—¿Te tengo ganado?, ¿qué pasa si te enamoras del chico?, ¿qué pasa si lo amas más que a mí?

—Sabes que eso no es posible, Milo.

—¿Entonces cuál es el punto de hacer todo esto? —dijo Milo molesto, tomó aire para calmarse y no decir nada más.

Camus también respondió alzando la voz:

—No lo sé. No tengo la respuesta. Solo sé que quiero conocerlo y no quiero perderte. Dime cómo lo resolvemos.

Para Milo era fácil: olvidar que Camus había conocido al tal Saga y seguir adelante, pero Milo sabía que eso no sucedería, sabía que Saga seguiría luchando por estar con Camus y Camus siempre viviría con la inquietud del qué hubiera pasado.

Milo sabía que no estaba bien que accediera, pero no tenía otra opción, iba a tener que aceptar lo que Camus proponía, y esperar que el tal Saga no fuera compatible con los dos y que todo terminara como una mala experiencia.

Milo recargó su frente en su mano, no tenía el valor de decírselo a Camus a la cara, pero iba a tener que acceder, no había opciones:

—Si vas a engañarme, que sea frente a mí y no a mis espaldas.

—No quiero engañarte. Si quisiera engañarte, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho, Milo. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de dejarte —respondió Camus.

—Pero ibas a hacerlo, incluso conociste a alguien más.

—No lo busqué, Saga llegó, y yo pensé que te habías marchado para siempre, no dijiste nada. ¿Qué debía pensar? En la última pelea pasaron muchas cosas, jamás habíamos peleado de esa manera. Te fuiste, yo pensé que había sido el final.

—¿Y crees que la llegada de este sujeto va a resolver nuestros problemas?

—Quizá, no lo sé. Quisiera intentarlo.

Milo se maldijo por no haberle dicho a Camus que se iba a de viaje, quizá si le hubiera avisado que se iría por un tiempo y que después volvería para arreglar las cosas, no estarían en esta situación. ¿Qué podía Milo hacer? Tampoco quería perder a Camus, había regresado a recuperarlo, pero ahora los obstáculos eran más grandes de superar.

Milo suspiró y estuvo en silencio un buen rato, mirando el piso, no sabía qué más agregar, Camus estaba decidido a intentarlo con Saga, no iba a haber vuelta de hoja. ¿Podía Milo unírseles o quedarse sin ambos?, ¿podía Milo quedarse sin Camus? La respuesta era muy clara para él.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Estoy dispuesto a que lo hagamos juntos —dijo Milo en voz baja.

Te amo demasiado, Milo iba a agregar, pero se quedó sin fuerzas, su corazón dejó de bombear sangre a su cuerpo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**POV: Saga**

Saga miraba el teléfono celular una y otra vez. Trataba de entretenerse con otras cosas, acomodó los abarrotes que había comprado en el supermercado para la heladería, metió algunas camisas y pantalones a la lavadora, barrió el piso, tomó un libro y leyó algunas hojas, se preparó un té, volvió a su recámara y reacomodó su escritorio, y un sinfín de cosas más; entre cada actividad revisaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

¿Camus le llamaría?, ¿a qué hora?, ¿volverían a verse? Camus le había dicho que tenía práctica en la tarde y que después se verían. ¿A qué hora terminaría la práctica?, ¿estaría Milo con él en la práctica de fútbol?, ¿qué habrían hablado o hecho en su ausencia?

Tantas preguntas y ni una maldita respuesta, Saga estaba al borde de treparse a las paredes.

El teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a sonar, Saga brincó al sentir la vibración. Sacó de inmediato el teléfono de su pantalón y contestó:

—¿Hola?

—¿Saga?

Su voz de menta, su gloriosa voz de menta estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Camus. ¿No te interrumpo?

Claro que era Camus, su otra mitad, su uno ochenta y cuatro. Saga quería colarse por la bocina del teléfono y viajar hasta donde él estaba.

—No, para nada, estoy aquí en casa. ¿Ya terminó tu práctica? —respondió Saga.

—Sí, acaba de terminar, de hecho, sigo en el campo de futbol todavía. Te marcaba para preguntar si podemos vernos a las ocho.

Saga se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama, un peso se le había caído de los hombros. Lo volvería a ver. A pesar de todo, se volverían a ver… había existido una enorme probabilidad de que Camus no le hablara de nuevo, que Milo no se lo permitiera.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el plan? —dijo Saga.

_¿Cuál es el plan?_ Se estaba convirtiendo en su frase compartida, en parte de algo que empezaba a nacer entre ambos y que empezaría a llenarse de códigos, de oraciones de complicidad. Esperó que Camus también empezara a notar los detalles.

—Llegamos por ti a las ocho y vamos a una fiesta que está organizando el equipo de futbol.

¿Llegamos?, ¿de la primera persona del plural?

—¿Milo nos va a acompañar? —preguntó Saga.

—Sí, iremos los tres. —La respuesta fue inmediata.

Saga cerró los ojos. Sí, así iba a ser, los tres. Saga, Camus y Milo. Saga y él… y Milo. Los tres en una cita. Eso era lo que Camus quería, eso era lo que Saga podía esperar de él.

—¿Saga?

Saga escuchó que Camus lo llamaba del otro lado de la línea porque se había quedado en silencio por un rato. Saga reaccionó y respondió:

—Sí, está bien a esa hora. ¿Te doy mi dirección?

—Sí.

—Bulevar Torres, número 375.

—Bien. Nos vemos entonces en un rato.

—Sí, te espero. Adiós.

—Bye.

Saga se quedó un momento viendo el teléfono en su mano. Albergaba en su pecho una pizca de esperanza de que Milo no fuera a la cita, que Camus hubiera recapacitado y que hubiera decidido dejar su pasado y escoger un futuro diferente. Un futuro con Saga. Ahora más que nunca Saga quería saber qué habrían hablado ellos dos en su ausencia, ¿Milo efectivamente había accedido a que salieran los tres?, ¿por qué?

Saga pasó su dedo pulgar por la pantalla del teléfono. ¿Podía seguir adelante bajo estas condiciones? No estaba muy seguro, pero no tenía opción.

o-x-o

Saga se metió a bañar y se aseguró de lavar cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería verse espectacular. Al salir, tardó casi veinte minutos en escoger el atuendo que se llevaría, generalmente no le daba mucha importancia a esos asuntos, tomaba lo primero que tuviera enfrente, sólo se cercioraba de que combinara y hasta ahí, pero hoy era un día diferente: tenía que verse mejor que Milo.

o-x-o

A las ocho de la noche, Saga estaba sentado en los escalones de la escalera. Enfrente de él estaba la puerta de entrada de su casa. No dejaba de mirar la puerta, llevaba ya diez minutos ahí, observando la puerta solamente, esperando.

A las ocho con nueve minutos, las luces de un automóvil iluminaron el contorno de su puerta. Saga se tronó los dedos. A las ocho y diez minutos, sonó el timbre de su casa.

Saga se levantó del escalón y apagó la luz de la estancia principal. Abrió la puerta.

Saga volvió a enamorarse. Sí, hacía unas horas, cuando Saga se estaba arreglando, había decidido que lo que le había pasado con Camus había sido una especie de amor a primera vista, un enamoramiento visual que se dio con toda su fuerza sin que Saga tuviera control sobre sí.

Ahora que tenía a Camus frente a él, después de unas horas de no verse, volvía a sentir ese terremoto interno donde todo caía al volver a ver esos ojos claros, ese rostro perfecto tallado con los más finos instrumentos.

Camus sonrió al verlo.

Saga volvió a enamorarse, sí, sin control, sin freno, en caída libre al más hondo de los precipicios. La sonrisa que se desbordó en los labios de Saga lo tomó por sorpresa. Los nervios estaban olvidados, las preguntas no importaban, Saga se sentía dichoso de volverlo a ver.

Su chico de menta, su chico de menta que dudó un instante, pero que finalmente se acercó y le dio un abrazo de saludo.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Camus dentro del abrazo.

Saga respiró a Camus, inhaló su olor y rogó para que el aroma se quedara en su nariz por los siguientes minutos. Rompieron el abrazo.

—Bien. ¿Tú? —Saga iba a decir pasmado, maravillado, pero selló las palabras dentro de su boca.

—Bien. ¿Listo para irnos?

Saga afirmó con la cabeza y dio un paso para salir de su casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y giró para dirigirse al automóvil. Camus caminó hacia el auto también.

Saga soltó un poco de aire por la boca cuando notó la silueta al volante: Milo venía conduciendo el coche, Saga supuso que el coche era de él.

—¿Quieres ir adelante? —ofreció Camus.

Saga iba a decir que no, pero decidió en ese preciso instante que él no iba a hacerse menos ni a un lado en esta cita. Saga no era un intruso, Camus quería salir con él y Saga quería salir con Camus, que Milo estuviera presente era un extra, Saga no iba a ser el acompañante o chaperón de ellos dos. Él era parte de esta cita.

—Sí —respondió Saga con certeza.

Camus se sorprendió de la respuesta.

Los dos llegaron al coche y Saga le abrió la puerta trasera a Camus para que subiera, después él subió al asiento del copiloto.

—Hola —dijo Saga al sentarse y estiró su mano para saludar a Milo.

—Hola —respondió Milo, estrechó la mano de Saga de vuelta. Su tono fue seco, no grosero, sólo automático.

Saga pasó saliva, esperó que con la obscuridad de la noche no se hubiera notado, pero Milo se veía… Milo se veía… imponente. Saga lo había visto en la mañana como un chico bien parecido, de buen ver, sí, tenía que reconocerlo, pero lo que tenía frente a él ahora era un chico sumamente atractivo, su cabello azul estaba desaliñado, le daba un aspecto salvaje, sus ojos turquesa hacían juego con su playera del mismo color, vestía ropa entallada, que dejaba ver la silueta fornida de su cuerpo.

Así que Milo también se había arreglado para verse mejor que Saga. Saga esperó verse a la altura de Milo. La competencia iba a ser intensa.

o-x-o

Los tres fueron en silencio en el trayecto de diez minutos que les tomó llegar a la fiesta. Milo se estacionó casi en la esquina de una calle. Saga bajó del automóvil y le abrió la puerta a Camus para que bajara.

Milo los alcanzó al rodear el coche.

—Es una fiesta en el muelle. ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? —preguntó Camus, su pregunta dirigida a Saga.

Saga negó con la cabeza.

Milo se acercó a Camus y tomó su mano para empezar a caminar. Saga vio la acción y se quedó congelado, él quería ser quien tomara de la mano a Camus. Acto seguido, Camus estiró su mano libre y jaló a Saga hacia su lado también, entrelazando su brazo con el brazo de Saga. Tenía a Milo de lado izquierdo, tomado de su mano, y a Saga de lado derecho, con su brazo entrelazado.

—Vamos —dijo Camus.

o-x-o

Caminaron una calle y llegaron a las orillas de un diminuto lago que había en la ciudad, sobre el perímetro del lago había varios muelles, se dirigieron al más cercano, el cual estaba lleno de gente y en donde en cada poste de luz había globos de colores de adorno. ¿Sería el cumpleaños de alguien o una reunión casual?

Al acercarse más, algunas personas empezaron a saludar a Milo y a Camus, este último trataba de presentar a Saga lo más que podía, diciendo cosas como: mira, te presento a Saga; quiero presentarte a alguien, su nombre es Saga; pero llegaban más personas y la presentación se quedaba a media oración o no era dicha.

Milo tuvo que soltar la mano de Camus porque había chicos saludándolos de mano y otros de abrazo, así que Saga tuvo que soltar también a Camus.

Caminaron un poco más y se adentraron al área donde se desarrollaba la reunión, fiesta, o lo que fuera que era.

Había gente bailando sobre el muelle, varios reunidos en grupos hablando, Saga notó que algunos portaban sus chamarras deportivas con el logo de lo que supuso era el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad. Saga calculaba que eran cuarenta o cincuenta personas en el lugar.

Caminaron entre más cuerpos y encontraron un espacio vacío casi al final del muelle. Ahí por fin se detuvieron y por fin dejaron de saludar a la gente. Camus se colocó en medio de los dos.

Saga miró alrededor y notó que había chicos y chicas de su edad, es decir, gente más grande; sí había muchos veinteañeros, pero también había gente más adulta, lo cual agradeció, no quería verse fuera de lugar.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Camus.

Saga volteó a verlo, y las cincuenta personas se desvanecieron a su alrededor, sólo existía ese par de ojos azul claro.

—Sí, estoy bien. Hay mucha gente —comentó Saga.

—Son amigos de los amigos del equipo de futbol. —Camus hizo una pausa—. Podemos irnos si gustas…

—No, no, está bien. Tenía tiempo sin venir a una fiesta así…

—Espero te diviertas. —Camus los miró a ambos—. ¿Qué les traigo de tomar?

—Yo estoy bien así —respondió Milo, serio.

—Agua, por favor —dijo Saga después de una pausa. No tenía sed, pero se le hizo descortés rechazar la invitación de Camus—. Te acompaño.

—No, no te preocupes. En un momento vuelvo —dijo Camus. Saga y Milo iban a decir algo, pero Camus los interrumpió—: No tardo.

Camus se alejó sin decir nada más, Saga vio el plan maquiavélico dibujarse ante sus ojos: Camus quería que Milo y Saga hablaran.

Saga se cruzó de brazos, no había intercambiado palabra con Milo en toda la noche aparte del saludo. Tenía a Milo a un lado, pero no quería voltear a mirarlo, tuvo que hacerlo por un instante cuando Milo le preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Saga?

—¿Por? —Saga regresó su mirada hacia el frente, a la gente, como si mirar a Milo fuera sinónimo de reconocimiento, no quería que pensara que tenía interés en lo que Milo tuviera que decir.

—Dijiste que tenías tiempo sin venir a una fiesta así…

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—¿Treinta? —respondió Milo.

Saga empezó a reír, ¿treinta? Saga volteó a ver a Milo por segunda ocasión, y notó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, obviamente el comentario había sido malicioso. Saga respondió:

—Imagínate, a Camus le gustan los treintones —dijo Saga con la misma malicia.

A Milo se le borró la sonrisa y ahora fue el turno de Saga de sonreír.

Milo se quedó callado un momento y dijo en tono serio:

—No conoces a Camus en lo más mínimo.

Ambos volvieron a mirar al frente, a la gente alrededor. Saga contestó:

—Por eso estoy aquí, porque voy a hacerlo. Por lo que veo, él quiere conocerme a mí también, es una lástima que hayas regresado para enterarte de esto.

—Sí, es una lástima, pero para ti, porque terminarás por darte cuenta que no tienes nada que hacer con él, Camus siempre estará conmigo. Más personas como tú van a aparecer y desaparecer de nuestras vidas, pero él seguirá a mi lado.

Saga lo volteó a ver y Milo lo miró de vuelta. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas por unos instantes. Saga tomó la palabra:

—No estés tan seguro de su relación. Dos semanas fueron suficientes para que te olvidara.

—Él no me olvidó, él quiere seguir a mi lado.

—¿Y entonces por qué quiere salir conmigo?

—Eres un experimento nada más —contestó Milo.

—Milo, lo que tú no ves es que eres su pasado, un pasado que no sabe cómo soltar, pero yo le enseñaré a hacerlo.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que Camus y yo somos, no conoces nada de nuestra historia. Tú eres el que no quieres ver que para Camus eres una simple curiosidad, una confusión, algo pasajero. Te llevo una vida de ventaja, Saga.

—Eres un rival difícil, no lo niego, pero tú tampoco me conoces y te guste o no, voy a hacer que Camus se enamore de mí.

—Eso está por verse. No te tengo miedo —aseguró Milo.

Camus regresó con dos vasos en las manos.

Milo y Saga seguían mirándose.

—¿Todo bien? —Camus volvió a preguntar por segunda vez esa noche. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Notó las quijadas tensas y la mirada fija de ambos.

Camus extendió su brazo hacia Saga para darle el vaso con agua; hasta ese momento, Saga dejó de ver a Milo.

—Todo bien —dijo Milo.

Ninguno de los tres pudo iniciar una nueva conversación porque la música fue suspendida y una voz empezó a decir por las bocinas:

—El concurso de cervezas está por comenzar. Los participantes acérquense al centro.

La gente comenzó a moverse.

—¿Concurso de qué? —preguntó Saga, creyó que no había escuchado bien.

—Cervezas —respondió Camus. —Hacen competencia de quién toma más cerveza en cinco minutos.

Saga estaba por decir que le parecía una idea estúpida, pero Milo volteó a verlo y le dijo:

—¿Entramos?

—Saga no toma —le informó Camus.

Milo hizo un sonido de burla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cierto. A su edad ya no es conveniente —murmuró Milo.

—¿En dónde me inscribo? —preguntó Saga y dejó el vaso de agua en el piso. No debió darle importancia al comentario burlón de Milo, pero su sangre ardió, no, hirvió dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Milo se creía más fuerte que él? Eso estaba por verse.

o-x-o

Era una mesa con cinco personas, toda la gente estaba alrededor de la mesa, mirando a los concursantes. Por toda la orilla de la mesa había una hilera de latas de cerveza, aproximadamente eran cincuenta latas. Cada contrincante tenía a su alcance al menos diez latas.

Milo y Saga estaban sentados en la orilla derecha de la mesa, uno al lado del otro.

El murmullo de la gente competía con la música que había vuelto a escucharse por las bocinas.

La competencia estaba a punto de comenzar. Un chico de alrededor de veinticinco años tenía el micrófono, él iba a ser el anfitrión de la competencia, su voz invadió el muelle:

—Damas y caballeros, daremos inicio a nuestro concurso tradicional de cervezas, se definirá quién es capaz de tomar más cervezas en cinco minutos. El ganador como cada año será acreedor a una cita con la reina del baile.

Obviamente a Saga y a Milo no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el premio.

El anfitrión continuó:

—Y las reglas son las siguientes: la lata tiene que quedar vacía y no está permitido derramarla por la boca para terminar más rápido. El tiempo de cinco minutos termina cuando suene el silbato.

Los presentes aplaudieron a las palabras. El anfitrión prosiguió:

—¿Listos para comenzar? A la cuenta de tres.

Saga se acomodó en su silla y se inclinó hacia el frente, Milo hizo lo mismo.

La gente coreó junto con el anfitrión:

—Una… dos… tres. ¡Empiecen!

Saga estiró su mano, tomó una lata y la abrió con rapidez. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Milo haciendo lo mismo y notó que Milo en medio segundo ya tenía la lata pegada a los labios.

Saga se apresuró más en sus movimientos y comenzó a beber la primera lata. Ingirió el líquido lo más rápido que pudo, incluso cuando sentía que la cerveza raspaba las paredes de su garganta. Tomó con su mano libre la segunda lata antes de terminar incluso la primera; la abrió con esa mano mientras terminaba la otra.

Saga siguió tomando mientras veía a Milo a su lado tomando con la misma velocidad. Sentía que le faltaba un poco el aire entre sorbidos de cerveza, pero no podía perder tiempo, tenía que apresurarse.

Era cierto que Saga no tomaba, alguna vez su hermano lo hizo probar algunos tragos, pero no le había gustado y desde ahí no había vuelto a consumir. El sabor de la cerveza era amargo y barato para su gusto, ya sentía ese sabor llegarle hasta las uñas de las manos.

Saga siguió tomando y tomando.

Sin darse cuenta ya llevaba cuatro latas y estaba abriendo la quinta. Saga quiso voltear a ver a los otros tres concursantes, pero sintió que perdería tiempo, así que no lo hizo.

Saga estaba empezando a respirar más rápido, se sentía agitado, acelerado, como si se estuviera hiperventilando. Saga sintió que su estómago empezó a inflarse, pero no iba a parar, no iba a parar hasta que el silbato lo indicara. Siguió tomando aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo, se sentía lleno, como si hubiera comido tres días sin parar.

Saga dejó de pensar y se enfocó en la meta a lograr, tenía que seguir tomando sin prestarle atención a las incomodidades de su cuerpo, y así lo hizo: se dedicó a abrir la boca e ingerir, y procurar respirar lo más posible en el proceso.

o-x-o

El silbato finalmente sonó.

Saga hizo la cabeza para atrás y tomó un último gran trago, con ese último trago había terminado esa lata, la cual dejó sobre la mesa.

Los siguientes tres minutos pasaron como en cortos frente a Saga, todo alrededor se movía rápidamente mientras él se movía con lentitud: el chico anfitrión contaba las latas de todos; la gente aplaudía; Saga miraba a la gente, pero no podía distinguir a Camus entre ellos; veía las latas frente a él; escuchaba aplausos, y después el anfitrión del concurso se acercaba al chico que estaba sentado en medio de la mesa y alzaba su brazo en victoria; más aplausos y ruido; finalmente la gente empezaba a disiparse.

Saga enfocó las latas frente a él, ¿ocho o nueve latas? No estaba seguro. Ni Saga ni Milo habían ganado.

Milo se puso de pie a un lado de él, Saga hizo lo mismo por instinto, pero al momento de levantase sintió que todo le daba vueltas, estaba completamente mareado, pero no iba a titubear ni agarrarse de la mesa para no caer, se levantó y su postura fue erguida.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un barullo general que los hizo voltear hacia el lugar donde provenía el escándalo: la pista de baile. La canción del momento había empezado a sonar en las grandes bocinas y todos estaban bailando.

Saga no notó de dónde salió Camus, pero al fin estaba a su lado.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Milo. Obviamente, su pregunta dirigida a Camus. Mató cualquier oración que Camus o Saga pensaran decir sobre la competencia que acababa de terminar.

Camus asintió con la cabeza. Milo lo tomó de la mano otra vez y se movió con dirección al centro del muelle, lo que era prácticamente la pista de baile de la fiesta. Camus dio un paso y, con su mano libre, tomó el brazo de Saga, jalándolo con ellos de nuevo.

—Vamos —dijo Camus.

Saga se dejó jalar por Camus, no le gustaba mucho bailar, pero Saga se sintió como si fuera un imán indefenso, atraído hacia su otro imán. Trató de enfocar su mirada en el cuerpo de Camus y tratar de calmar el mareo que amenazaba con sentarlo. Aparte, no iba a dejarlos solos, él estaba en esta cita, tanto como Milo lo estaba.

Se adentraron entre algunos cuerpos y encontraron un lugar para colocarse, era reducido el espacio por lo que Camus quedó atrapado entre los dos, con Milo frente a él y Saga detrás suyo.

No podían moverse mucho por el espacio limitado, Saga tenía la espalda de Camus casi recargada en su pecho, y el pecho de Camus estaba pegado al pecho de Milo, ellos dos se enfrentaban mientras Camus le daba la espalda a Saga. Sólo podían moverse de lado a lado y alzar un poco los brazos para bailar, intentar hacer otro movimiento era imposible.

Saga agradeció la cercanía con el cuerpo de Camus, volvió a percibir su loción y se sintió enviciado. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la esencia un momento y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera al compas de la música y al cuerpo de Camus, quien también se movía ligeramente al ritmo marcado. Saga sospechó que era el alcohol lo que lo hacía sentirse con tal inhibición. Se empezó a mover con el ritmo de los cuerpos a su alrededor.

Cuando Saga abrió los ojos, se topó con los ojos de Milo, y por más que intentó no pudo leer nada ahí. Milo se veía feroz, Saga no podía encontrar otra palabra más adecuada, se veía seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, implacable, se veía… hermoso.

¿Milo era un ángel o un demonio?

Saga no estaba seguro, pero esa mirada lo abducía. Milo no tenía la mirada perdida por el alcohol, al contrario, parecía no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo, se veía intacto, lúcido, despierto. Saga mordió su labio y bajó la mirada, tenía que componerse o esos ojos iban a vencerlo, a destrozarlo.

Saga limpió su garganta.

Camus giró sobre su eje y ahora tenía de frente a Saga.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Camus cerca de su oído.

¿Saga se veía mal?, ¿por qué Camus seguía preguntándole cómo estaba?

Camus se hizo para atrás y lo miró, más bien lo observó, su ceño un poco fruncido, como si estuviera preocupado. ¿Camus estaba cuidando de él? Saga no quería que Camus lo cuidara, no era un niño, había tomado demasiado, sí, pero aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos… bueno, en cuatro y medio si era sincero.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien —respondió Saga, quería verse entero, sereno. Saga estaba bien. Y dejándose llevar por ese falso poder que te brinda el alcohol, tomó la cintura de Camus con sus manos y lo acercó hacia él; acto seguido, se acercó y buscó sus labios.

Saga olvidó a la gente alrededor, olvidó que estaban en una fiesta escolar, olvidó que Milo estaba detrás de Camus, y se lanzó a buscar ese sabor de su chico de menta. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios tuvieron contacto. Saga sintió que Camus también tomó los suyos y el beso supo a mariposas, a luciérnagas, a luces de bengala.

Camus rompió el beso, pero no por voluntad propia, Saga notó que Milo lo había abrazado por el cuello, jalándolo con suavidad hacia él, un abrazo de posesión.

Saga tomó la mano de Camus y lo jaló de vuelta hacia él, no iba a dejar que Milo se lo arrebatara. Camus dio un paso hacia Saga; sin embargo, Milo tomó el otro brazo de Camus y lo movió hacia atrás.

—Déjalo —dijo Milo tajantemente.

—Oblígame —respondió Saga.

—Basta —Camus les dijo, se soltó de ambos agarres y los tomó ahora él de las manos a los dos, sacándolos de la pista de baile—. Es hora de marcharnos.

o-x-o

Los tres caminaron en silencio por el muelle con dirección al automóvil de Milo, Camus los había soltado ya de las manos. Saga trató con todas sus fuerzas de caminar en línea recta, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo, esperó que Camus no lo notara.

Al llegar al auto, Milo sacó las llaves de su pantalón y le preguntó a Saga:

—¿Sabes algún camino directo para llegar a tu casa?

Saga recargó su espalda sobre la puerta del copiloto o en cualquier momento iba a caerse.

—No, iré con ustedes —contestó Saga, sin titubeos. Después agregó: —No voy a dejar que duermas con Camus.

—No podemos quedarnos los tres en el mismo dormitorio —dijo Milo.

—Milo, no vas a volver a dormir con él a menos que yo esté presente —le advirtió Saga. Sí, Saga lo había decidido así en el momento que había vuelto a besar a Camus en la pista de baile. No los iba a volver a dejar solos, jamás.

—¿Tú vas a impedírmelo? —Milo dio un paso hacia Saga.

Camus los interrumpió y los dos notaron que estaba molesto:

—Basta. Dame las llaves —le dijo a Milo—, ni una palabra más —dijo para los dos. Se veía enfadado, mucho—. Los dos, arriba.

o-x-o

Así que Camus venía manejando el coche, Saga y Milo venían en la parte trasera, cada quien mirando afuera de su respectiva ventana, los dos con los brazos cruzados. Saga miró el espejo retrovisor y pudo observar que Camus manejaba con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué estaría pensando?, ¿estaban ya los tres sumergidos en un problema grande?, ¿Camus imaginó que sería así esta cita?

Saga agradeció que tomaron rumbo hacia la universidad y no hacia su casa.

o-x-o

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad y los tres descendieron del coche. Entraron al edificio y Camus registró la visita de Saga en la bitácora de la escuela. Se dirigieron al elevador para subir a los dormitorios.

Estando dentro del elevador, Milo le dijo a Camus:

—Yo me quedo contigo.

—Yo me quedaré con él —intervino Saga.

—Sobre mi cadáver —le respondió Milo.

Camus volteó los ojos, les dijo con cansancio y fastidio:

—Ustedes van a dormir en la misma habitación, no pueden estar los dos conmigo, basta de peleas.

—Pero… —Saga quiso hablar y fue interrumpido.

—No más discusiones —dijo Camus, su voz grave y decisiva.

—Pero… —Ahora era el turno de Milo de reclamar.

—Nada. Voy a dormir solo —concluyó Camus, irritado. —No voy a quedarme con ninguno de los dos esta noche.

El elevador se abrió, Camus los tomó de las muñecas y los llevó a una puerta a unos metros de distancia. Sacó una llave de su chamarra y abrió la cerradura. Saga notó que esa puerta no era la puerta del dormitorio de Camus. ¿Sería el dormitorio de Milo?

—Entren. Los veo mañana. —Ellos iban a decir algo, así que Camus volvió a hablar, pero ya se veía furioso—. No quiero escuchar nada, entren.

Milo y Saga entraron, Camus cerró la puerta con llave sin agregar nada más. Camus se marchó, dejándolos solos.

o-x-o

—Mira lo que lograste, estúpido —dijo Milo exaltado.

—¿A quién llamaste estúpido? —dijo Saga, enfadado también por la situación.

—No haces más que confundir a Camus. —Milo empujó el cuerpo de Saga hacia atrás.

Saga retrocedió dos pasos por el empuje, lo había agarrado desprevenido.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —advirtió Saga.

—Camus detrás de un vejestorio como tú… —comenzó a decir Milo.

Saga no iba a permitir que siguiera insultándolo, se acercó a Milo y le soltó un puñetazo a la cara, sintió que conectó con la mejilla de éste.

Quizá era el alcohol que lo tenía sedado, pero Saga no notó cuando Milo le regresó también un golpe con el puño, el cual le dio en la comisura del ojo derecho.

Saga no esperó a que Milo lo golpeara de nuevo, trató de moverse con agilidad y, con toda su fuerza, empujó a Milo del pecho hacia atrás hasta que éste quedó recargado en la puerta. Saga tenía su antebrazo recargado entre el pecho y el cuello de Milo, haciendo presión para que éste no se moviera.

Los dos se quedaron mirando un minuto, ambos jadeaban por el repentino altercado.

—Camus es mío —dijo Milo en un susurro.

—Era tuyo—corrigió Saga.

Y Saga no supo qué sucedió, se sentía agitado, mareado, sedado, cansado, quizá fue la rivalidad contenida, o la cercanía de los cuerpos, no supo quien hizo el primer movimiento de los dos, pero en un instante, la distancia entre sus rostros se acortó, y los dos comenzaron a besarse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Comentario adicional**: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero este capítulo les guste, no olviden que tengo face y ask, por si tienen alguna inquietud.

Escribí este capítulo con la siguiente canción en repeat: "Tunnel Vision" de Justin Timberlake. Espero les sirva de soundtrack.

**Capítulo 11**

**POV: Milo**

Tenía que ser una mezcla del alcohol, el enojo y los celos que había sentido. Quizá era la respuesta al dolor que se le desbordaba en el pecho, o quizá, y si se lo permitía reconocer… se sentía atraído hacia Saga.

¿El alcohol le había dado el valor de reconocerlo?

Ambos se habían quedado mirando y Milo sintió que los dos se movieron al mismo tiempo para besarse. ¿Habría sido así o alguno tuvo la iniciativa?, ¿había sido Saga el primero? Milo no estaba seguro, sólo supo que un momento estaban a punto de seguir golpeándose y después tenía los labios de Saga tomando los suyos con urgencia.

El beso fue intenso, fuerte, Milo quería probarlo, esos labios le demandaban respuestas y la verdad era que Milo no sabía cómo darlas, sólo sabía que quería seguir explorando la boca de Saga, quería sentir esa dulce calidez cuando los labios de Saga tomaban su labio inferior, quería sentir los diminutos rasguños que dejaban los dientes de Saga al rozar el límite de sus labios.

Milo sintió que el antebrazo de Saga sobre su pecho seguía presionándolo, pero no era para detener a Milo de otro golpe, sino para que Milo siguiera atrapado en la misma posición. Milo no pretendía moverse, no al menos hasta encontrar en esos labios por qué su dueño había cautivado de esta forma a Camus… y a él mismo.

El cuerpo de Milo se dejó mover cuando Saga por fin rompió la posición y lo guió hacia la cama del dormitorio, visible a la vista.

Milo agradeció que pudieron recostarse en el colchón porque de pie se sentía mareado, él estaba acostumbrado a tomar, pero no en la forma en que lo había hecho el día de hoy, había ingerido cerveza como nunca lo había hecho con anterioridad. Ya había participado en ese concurso de cinco minutos alguna vez, pero sólo por diversión, no para ganar, no para aplastar a Saga.

Entre besos lograron quitarse la ropa, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, demasiado, Milo se sentía como en un vagón viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Al fin estaban recostados en la cama.

No pasó mucho para que Saga se colocara detrás de él y Milo simplemente cerrara los ojos. Era la primera vez que sentía a otro cuerpo aparte del de Camus, llevaba prácticamente toda su vida a su lado y no había estado con nadie más jamás, así que incluso la respiración de Saga sobre la parte trasera de su cuello se sentía diferente, nueva, adictiva.

Quería más, quería ser testigo de este ritual en el cual todos los movimientos y sensaciones eran distintos. ¿A esto se refería Camus?, ¿esta inquietud que lo sofocaba por Saga era lo que había atraído a Camus también?

Saga entró en su cuerpo y Milo casi convulsiona. No podía ser posible que se sintiera… _tan bien_. Saga empezó a entrar y salir con una cadencia rápida, Milo sentía que su vientre, cadera y pelvis se contraían con delicia en cada encuentro.

No iba a durar mucho, Milo no iba a poder detener la electricidad de placer que atravesaba sus células.

Saga continuó moviéndose dentro de él por varios minutos.

Milo llegó al borde y se dejó explotar. Estalló como tenía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, se abandonó a la sensación, se dejó consumir en la detonación de sus entrañas. Sintió que su cuerpo retumbó con el efecto por lo que se sintieron horas… no trató de contenerse ni de parar la caída, se dejó ir…

Cuando volvió en sí, Saga seguía moviéndose, pero la velocidad había aumentado y Milo supo que Saga estaba a un instante de terminar también. En efecto, Saga terminó dentro de Milo en ese momento.

Milo mordió su labio cuando Saga salió de él.

Milo se sentía embriagado, no por el alcohol, sino por lo que acababa de suceder y lo que había experimentado. Sentía una bola de preguntas y culpas acechando para entrar a su mente, pero no quería darles cabida, se rehusaba a dejarlas entrar en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, se enfocó en sentir el cuerpo de Saga tras él, porque éste no se había separado por completo, seguía con su pecho recargado en la espalda de Milo. No iba a decir nada, ni siquiera iba a voltear, no podía.

Milo suspiró con cansancio y dejó que el sueño lo llevara consigo, estaba exhausto, drenado, y contrario a lo que debería sentir, satisfecho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**POV: Camus**

Camus los había dejado encerrados y se había ido a su propio dormitorio, donde estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche; sufría de insomnio, se le había desencadenado desde hacía unos tres meses atrás. Empezó cuando los problemas con Milo surgieron. Camus estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela, ya no era extraño que sólo pudiera dormir dos o tres horas al día.

Esta noche había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cama, y no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

En alguna parte de su cerebro, pensó que la idea podía funcionar, sí era extraña, pero lógica. Milo y él podían conocer a Saga. Creyó que después de tener una relación de tanto tiempo con Milo, ambos podrían darse el derecho de integrar a alguien más porque Camus y Milo contaban como una sola entidad, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, había sido un tremendo conflicto. Tanto Saga y Milo estaban en guerra, compitiendo por él, peleando entre ellos. Definitivamente no iba a funcionar, ellos no iban a entender que no era una competencia y que Camus no era un trofeo.

¿Qué iba a hacer Camus ahora?

Los tres juntos en una relación había sido una idea estúpida.

o-x-o

El amanecer encontró a Camus sentado en su computadora. Tenía un ensayo que entregar para la siguiente semana así que se dedicó a escribirlo después de que en el reloj habían pasado las dos y media de la madrugada. Estaba claro que no iba a dormir esa noche y no podía pasarse todo el tiempo pensando en lo que sucedía, se iba a volver loco. Decidió mejor ocuparse para que la llegada de la mañana no se sintiera tan lenta.

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ellos, era cierto que Camus los había encerrado en el dormitorio de Milo, pero Camus sabía también que Milo tenía otra llave de repuesto y cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido marcharse sin problema, si así lo hubiera decidido.

Quiso dejarlos solos ayer en la noche porque, como Milo había dicho, estaba prohibido que tres personas durmieran en el mismo dormitorio por reglamento escolar, y Camus no iba a escoger a ninguno de los dos, y también porque ambos estaban demasiado tomados e iban a seguir discutiendo el resto de la noche.

¿Se habrían ido?

Camus regresó a su ensayo, no podía negar que se le hizo extraño que ninguno de los dos lo fuera a buscar en la noche. Podría ir a revisar qué había sucedido, pero una parte de Camus quería que Milo o Saga fuera a buscarlo, así que iba a esperar un poco más.

Camus suspiró, quizá ésta era otra señal de que esta idea había sido una total y completa locura.

Quizá ya los había perdido a ambos.

o-x-o

A las siete de la mañana, Camus cerró su laptop, se lavó los dientes, y se dirigió al dormitorio de Milo. No estaba seguro de qué iba a encontrar o si iba a encontrar a alguien para empezar.

o-x-o

Camus abrió con la llave la puerta del dormitorio de Milo y encontró a Saga sentado al borde de la cama, amarrándose las agujetas de un zapato, la cama estaba hecha.

Saga volteó a verlo, su semblante se veía cansado, desaliñado. Traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer.

—Hola. —Camus entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Agradeció que Saga estuviera en el dormitorio. Sacó aire por la boca, hasta ese momento supo que le hubiera dolido en el alma que Saga se hubiera marchado, era un alivio volverlo a ver—. ¿Cómo estás?

Saga terminó de abrochar su agujeta y se puso de pie.

—Bien. ¿Tú? —respondió Saga.

Camus se acercó a Saga.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y Milo?

—No lo sé, desperté y ya no estaba en la habitación. —Saga miró alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

Camus entrecerró los ojos; cuando Saga había girado el rostro, Camus notó algo.

—¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? —preguntó Camus.

Saga llevó una mano a su rostro, cerca de su ojo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Saga iba a contestar algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Milo apareció con una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Los miró a ambos con ojos grandes, no esperaba que ambos estuvieran ahí al parecer.

—Hola —dijo Milo, totalmente desubicado.

—Hola —respondió Camus, hizo una pausa, y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Estuvieron peleando anoche? —Camus inmediatamente notó la mejilla un poco hinchada y roja de Milo.

Saga y Milo se voltearon a ver, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Camus suspiró y dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Habían estado peleando a golpes, Camus tenía que terminar con esta locura, no quería que alguno saliera mal herido.

Milo limpió su garganta y cerró la puerta que había permanecido abierta, les dijo:

—Traje desayuno para los tres, si quieren podemos hablar mientras comemos algo.

—Excelente idea —respondió Saga.

A Camus se le hizo extraño la buena disposición de los dos.

—Podemos sentarnos en el piso —comentó Milo y caminó hacia el fondo del cuarto, cerca de la ventana, pasándolos a ambos. En su camino acercó una pequeña mesa que le llegaba a la rodilla al centro de la habitación.

Saga lo siguió y a Camus no le quedó más remedio que unírseles en el piso.

—Traje croissants de jamón con queso —informó Milo, terminó de acomodarse en el piso, colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa, la abrió y empezó a repartir bolsas más pequeñas con los croissants, primero a Saga y luego a Camus.

¿Había comprado para los tres? No pasó desapercibido tampoco para Camus que primero le había ofrecido el desayuno a Saga. ¿Milo estaba siendo servicial o estaba nervioso?

Milo le ofreció un vaso a Camus con lo que parecía café. Camus asintió y tomó el vaso.

—Te traje café. O no sé si prefieras un jugo —le dijo Milo a Saga.

—Lo que sea está bien.

—Traje los dos, puedes escoger.

—Jugo entonces, gracias —contestó Saga.

¿De dónde venía tanta amabilidad?, ¿dónde había quedado el trato frío y descortés del día anterior?

Los tres empezaron a abrir sus alimentos y comerlos.

—¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? —preguntó Saga, lo dijo para nadie en particular.

Camus lo miró, habían estado compartiendo esa frase desde que se habían conocido, Camus no sabía si habría plan para hoy, no sabía si habría plan para algún otro día, de hecho.

—Tenemos el día libre, ¿quieren ir a algún lado? —preguntó Milo.

¿Milo quería salir con Saga también?, ¿los tres iban a ir a algún lado? Algo no estaba bien. Camus tomó un sorbo de café y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, su movimiento se vio decisivo.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? —preguntó Camus de pronto, su voz seria.

No era estúpido, algo había pasado, la actitud de ambos era demasiado sospechosa para su gusto. Todo había cambiado.

¿Lo habían cambiado a él?


	13. Chapter 13

**Música para este fic**: Run, pero cantada por Leona Lewis.

**Capítulo 13**

**POV: Milo**

Por supuesto que Camus se iba a dar cuenta.

Milo había abierto los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, había querido estirarse, pero un brazo sobre su costado no le había permitido hacerlo.

Saga.

Saga estaba en la cama. Con él. La imagen de ellos juntos llegó como un rayo a la mente nublada de Milo. Sí, se había acostado con Saga.

Milo había empezado a respirar con dificultad, acababa de engañar a Camus con alguien más, había sido infiel por primera vez en su vida.

¿Había sido infiel para empezar? Milo trató de no ahogarse en el mar de culpabilidad que amenazaba con ahogarlo. ¿No era eso lo que Camus había querido?, ¿no quería Camus conocer a Saga y que Milo lo acompañara en la travesía?, ¿no se suponía que ése era el cometido de salir los tres juntos?

Milo sabía que no había sido lo correcto, escogieron un atajo que ninguno de los tres había imaginado para llegar a la meta, pero finalmente habían logrado el objetivo: ahora Milo quería conocer más a Saga también.

¿Por qué se había acostado con él?

Simple, desde que lo había conocido, desde el momento que lo vio en la puerta del dormitorio de Camus, algo en Saga le atrajo, no podía negar que su físico era fuera de serie, Saga era sumamente atractivo, pero había sido su manera tan directa de reclamar a Camus, y su seguridad para hacerse presente y no vacilar al pretender ser alguien en la vida de Camus, lo que había despertado algo en Milo.

Le atrajo que Saga quisiera ser su rival sin importar las consecuencias.

Y Milo tenía que reconocer que le llamó la atención sobremanera que a Camus le gustara Saga; a Camus le inquietaba Saga y Milo encontraba cierta fascinación en ese hecho. Era retorcido, sucio, pero encontraba algo erótico en saber que a Camus le gustaba Saga, era como otra manera de descubrir a Camus porque Milo había sentido por mucho tiempo que sabía absolutamente todo de Camus y ahora descubría esta nueva faceta.

Al principio le tomó por sorpresa, lo desconcertó y lo hizo enojar, pero al analizarlo, a Milo le despertó una enorme curiosidad saber que a Camus le gustaba alguien más.

Pero, ¿qué iba a suceder ahora, después de anoche?

Milo había decidido levantarse y salir por un poco de aire, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ver la luz del sol, y necesitaba comprar algo para combatir la resaca que tenía.

Había salido de su dormitorio, dejando a Saga en la cama, y había ido al comedor de la escuela. Había comprado tres desayunos y cuando le entregaron los tres croissants se dio cuenta que había hecho el pedido para tres personas en lugar de dos. Lo había hecho en automático. Por supuesto que su subconsciente había considerado a Saga, no era como que Saga fuera a marcharse por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ¿o sí? Milo esperó que no.

Milo había comprado unas pastillas efervescentes y las había tomado ahí mismo, después había regresado al dormitorio.

Saga y Camus ya estaban ahí a su regreso. Milo no esperaba que Saga ya estuviera vestido y que Camus fuera a visitarlos tan temprano. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Saga de lo sucedido, no habían intercambiado impresiones, ni se habían puesto de acuerdo en qué le dirían a Camus.

Lo único que se le había ocurrido a Milo había sido actuar lo más normal posible, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Camus había mencionado lo de la pelea justo cuando había visto a Milo, quien había olvidado por completo los golpes entre ambos antes de que… antes de que… sucedieran _otros_ hechos. Seguramente Milo tenía algún moretón o marca porque Saga también tenía rojo cerca del ojo, Milo lo había notado y Camus también.

Saga pareció entender que Milo no iba a mencionar nada porque le siguió la corriente cuando Milo propuso que se sentaran a charlar. Los tres se habían sentado a desayunar en el piso. Camus quería hablar.

Y claro, por supuesto que Camus se iba a dar cuenta.

Milo había sido un idiota al pensar que Camus no lo notaría. Camus lo conocía de toda la vida, era evidente que iba a notar cualquier cosa que no fuera normal. ¿Había sido Milo demasiado obvio? Milo estaba nervioso, había tratado de actuar lo más natural posible, pero la verdad era que tenía un hueco en el estómago, que sus manos temblaban, que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? —preguntó Camus de pronto.

Milo y Saga voltearon a verse, Milo buscó desesperadamente alguna señal en los ojos de Saga, ¿qué iban a decir?, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora?, ¿podían callar lo que había sucedido?, ¿era lo mejor?

Saga limpió su garganta.

—Milo, explícale —dijo Saga después de una larga pausa que pareció durar una eternidad.

Así que el maldito iba a dejar todo a su consideración. Ahora el turno de Milo de decidir qué decir y cómo decirlo. Milo sintió que su garganta se cerraba, no sabía qué rumbo tomar. ¿Por qué Saga le dejaba toda la responsabilidad?, ¿era él quien decidiría el curso de este trío de vidas?

Milo bajó la mirada, ¿qué iba a decirle a Camus? Pasó saliva, no sabía qué palabras utilizar. Alzó su mirada y miró a los ojos a Camus.

Camus frunció el ceño, Milo sentía que Camus estaba leyendo sus ojos como tantas veces en el pasado, Camus era su dueño, el que sabía todos sus códigos, con el que había compartido una vida entera, si alguien podía leer a Milo, era él.

—Te acostaste con Saga —murmuró Camus.

No era pregunta, Camus _sabía_ sin que Milo dijera nada. Milo quiso que las palabras fueran de materia sólida y pudiera volverlas a meter en la boca de Camus, borrarlas. Las palabras le acribillaron el corazón, le dolió la mirada que vio en los ojos de Camus.

Camus suspiró y tomó de nuevo su vaso de café, dio un sorbo y volvió a dejar el café sobre la mesa.

Milo no sabía qué decir, estaba estupefacto. Sabía que Camus estaba molesto, triste, herido; Milo podía leer las facciones de Camus también, ese rostro era su mundo, donde sabía moverse, operar, vivir. Milo iba a estirar su mano para tocar el muslo de Camus, estaba desesperado por darle consuelo, sentirlo, pero Camus interrumpió su deseo de moverse al decir:

—¿Vas a querer seguir con esto? —preguntó Camus, la pregunta dirigida a Saga.

Hasta ese momento, Milo miró a Saga, quien se veía pálido y mortificado. La pregunta de Camus lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Saga limpió su garganta y los miró a ambos.

—Sí, quisiera continuar.

Camus volteó a ver a Milo y le preguntó:

—¿Vas a querer seguir con esto? —La misma pregunta que le había hecho a Saga.

Le estaba costando trabajo a Milo respirar con normalidad, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Sus entrañabas le gritaban una respuesta, pero no quería decirla, le asustaba que la respuesta dentro de él fuera tan clara cuando había estado tan opuesto a llevarla a cabo en un principio.

—¿Seguiremos con esto? —volvió a preguntar Camus y su tono fue demandante, desazonado, incluso.

—Sí —respondió Milo, soltando la palabra que le carcomía por dentro.

Había dañado a Camus, de eso estaba seguro. Milo supo que nada volvería a ser como antes entre ellos, nada. Sin embargo, Milo también sabía que no iba a detenerse ya. No iban a poder desvanecer a Saga de sus vidas, y Milo en realidad no quería hacerlo.

—Bien —dijo Camus y se movió para ponerse de pie—. Entonces es mi turno con Saga, déjanos a solas, Milo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Milo desde el piso.

—¿Los dos quieren continuar? Yo no estoy dispuesto a continuar a menos que exista equidad entre los tres. Ustedes estuvieron juntos anoche, es mi turno entonces —repitió Camus.

Milo abrió los ojos en rudeza, no vio venir ese comentario en ningún momento.

—¿Quieres vengarte? —preguntó Milo.

—No, es lo justo— respondió Camus—. Tú estuviste con Saga, ahora yo lo estaré. ¿Tú qué opinas Saga?

—No tengo problema —respondió Saga.

—Claro que no tienes problema —dijo Milo, molesto también de pronto, pero claro que Saga no iba a tener ningún tipo de inconveniente.

¿Ahora iban a acostarse entre ellos? Saga no se iba a negar a estar con Camus, era lo que siempre había querido, ¿no?

—Escucha, Milo —intervino Saga—, me parece que Camus tiene un punto válido. Tú y yo estuvimos juntos y ahora es su turno. Me parece lógico lo que pide, obviamente yo soy el más beneficiado, pero me parece que si queremos funcionar los tres, tendremos que ser ecuánimes como Camus dice.

Milo iba a refutar algo, pero Saga continuó:

—Propongo que después de que esté con Camus, y ahora que los tres estamos interesados en permanecer juntos, hagamos una serie de reglas para que todas las partes estemos satisfechas; de otra manera, vamos a estar peleando todo el tiempo.

Milo suspiró, sabía que Camus tenía un punto válido y Saga tenía una buena propuesta. Era injusto que Milo hubiera estado con Saga y ahora que Camus pedía lo mismo, Milo se lo negara, pero le dolía, ¿Camus sentiría todas esas mismas emociones que él?, ¿se sentiría tan bien como Milo lo había hecho?, ¿llegaría al mismo estado de éxtasis?, ¿pediría en silencio que Saga lo tocara una y otra vez?

Milo se sintió por primera vez incapaz de ser suficiente para Camus, alguien más tendría que hacer sentir vivo a Camus en lugar de él.

Milo se puso también de pie y dijo:

—Mándenme un mensaje cuando terminen.

Milo caminó hacia la salida de su dormitorio y los dejó solos, sin agregar nada más.

o-x-o

Milo se dirigió a la casa del árbol atrás de la escuela, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, no había muchos lugares a los que pudiera huir, su único refugio real siempre había sido Camus, de hecho. En el recorrido hacia la casa del árbol, reconsideró regresar y decirle a Camus que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera, pero… si hacía tal cosa, Saga desaparecería de sus vidas. Milo se dio cuenta tristemente que no quería que eso sucediera.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas de las casa del árbol, puso el teléfono celular frente a él y entrelazó sus dedos.

Iba a esperar a que el amor de su vida se acostara con otro por primera vez.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**POV: Saga**

Milo se había ido, dejándolos solos. En realidad, Milo no tenía muchas opciones después de lo que había sucedido en la noche, tenía que aceptar la solicitud de Camus.

Saga había estado tomado en la noche, pero había sido consciente de lo sucedido, de lo que estaba haciendo. Le desconcertó el momento cuando él y Milo se besaron, pero después no se detuvo, siguió y siguió hasta que su cuerpo se fusionó con el de Milo y no pudo más… después se quedó dormido.

Y ahora aquí estaba a solas con Camus, el sujeto que le había despertado todos los sentidos, al que desde el primer instante en que sus ojos lo vieron, había despertado una desbordada atracción. No sabía cómo poner en palabras lo mucho que Camus le gustaba: era la forma de sus ojos grandes que reflejaban la luz con intrigante belleza, era su cuerpo delgado y fuerte, era el sonido de su voz, pero sobre todo, era su sonrisa, esa condenada sonrisa le había trastornado el interior a Saga. Camus le fascinaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Saga, poniéndose de pie también. Había permanecido en el piso del dormitorio de Milo.

Milo acababa de salir de la habitación y Saga quería sondear cómo se encontraba Camus con su partida.

Camus asintió, se quedó un momento en silencio y dijo:

—Me imaginé varios escenarios, pero jamás pensé que éste sería el que acabaría siendo realidad. Tú acostándote con Milo.

A Saga le sonó como acusación, como reclamo. Saga también había tenido un escenario diferente en su mente: él se imaginó a lado de Camus a futuro, ellos dos solamente, pero había sido Camus quien había cambiado todos los planes.

—¿No era lo que tenías en mente? —preguntó Saga. La pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos.

—No precisamente de esta manera —respondió Camus en su defensa y caminó hacia la cama, se sentó sobre el colchón, pensativo. Agregó después de una pausa—: Son las consecuencias de no dejarte ir.

Saga miró la cama y quiso sentarse junto a Camus, pero la imagen de Milo y él en esa misma cama llegó a su cabeza, así que prefirió quedarse de pie, no sintió que fuera correcto estar ahí con Camus. Era cierto, los tres estaban en este embrollo porque ninguno había querido retirarse. Ojalá Milo no hubiera regresado nunca, Saga pensó, pero desechó el pensamiento cuando recordó la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Saga.

Saga no iba a obligar a ninguno de los dos a nada. Si Camus le dijera que se marchara y todo terminara, Saga lo haría sin dudarlo. No le gustaría, pero lo haría. Quizá Saga era el que no tenía que haber llegado a la vida de ellos dos.

—Por supuesto que no, Saga. Sólo… estoy asimilando lo que sucedió.

Saga se sintió aliviado, la conversación había sido intensa con Milo, Saga sentía el cuello y los hombros tensos. Respiró un poco mejor al saber que Camus no quería que se marchara. Quizá el destino tenía este plan para los tres y ninguno hubiera podido haber escapado.

Saga no estaba seguro qué era lo que iba a suceder ahora.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, como de preocupación, ¿a dónde habría ido Milo?, ¿estaría bien?

—Dime qué quieres hacer —sugirió Saga, esperó que Camus tuviera un plan en mente.

La mirada de Camus viajó hacia la ventana y se quedó vaga, mirando hacia el exterior.

—¿Fue en esta cama? —preguntó Camus.

Saga pasó saliva. ¿El plan entonces era hablar sobre… _eso_? Saga no estaba seguro que fuera la mejor opción, pero también sabía que Camus tenía el derecho a saber, él más que nadie. Saga tomó aire lentamente por la nariz y asintió.

—¿Cuánto tardó en terminar? —Camus hizo otra pregunta y lo miró.

Saga apretó los dientes dentro de su boca, le dolió la pregunta como si lo hubieran golpeado, como el puñetazo que le había dado Milo ayer en la noche.

—No te hagas daño, Camus —respondió Saga.

Camus hizo una mueca como de sonrisa, la sonrisa más triste que Saga había visto en su vida.

—Milo ha estado a mi lado desde que éramos niños —Camus comenzó—, a veces miro alrededor, y me doy cuenta que las personas no saben absolutamente nada de lo que significa formar una pareja. ¿Sabes lo que es estar con alguien que estuvo ahí cuando aprendiste a hablar?, ¿sabes lo que es estar con alguien que estuvo cuando se te cayó tu primer diente?, ¿sabes lo que significa que él haya estado desde que soy consciente que existo? —Camus guardó silencio un instante—. Necesito que me digas lo que sucedió, necesito saberlo.

Saga no conocía las dimensiones de esa relación, no podía contestar esas preguntas porque no lo había vivido, no lo sabía. No había sido tan afortunado quizá, ¿o desafortunado? Saga había conocido al amor de su vida, Camus, hasta los veintiocho años. Entendía en cierta parte por qué Camus quería saberlo, se daba cuenta que había una exclusividad y una historia que compartían que debía estar presente en cada rubro de sus vidas. Para Camus era insoportable no saber lo que Milo había hecho en la noche, Saga podía entender esa necesidad de abarcar al otro por completo. Lo que no entendía con claridad era que al conocer los detalles, esto provocaría en Camus un gran dolor, ¿quería Camus sufrir al escuchar?

Saga no entendía por completo, pero era justo que contestara si es que Camus quería saber.

—Fue rápido, él terminó primero —contestó Saga.

Camus cerró sus ojos un segundo, sí, las palabras le dolían físicamente.

—¿Dijo tu nombre? —preguntó de nuevo Camus.

—No. Estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo.

—¿Estuviste dentro de él?

Saga afirmó con la cabeza.

Camus hizo una pausa y sacó aire, le estaba lastimando cada respuesta, Saga lo sabía.

—¿Te gustó, Saga?

Saga mordió su labio, ¿le había gustado? Sí, sí le había gustado, le había gustado lo inesperado del encuentro, le había gustado con demencia el cuerpo de Milo desnudo, le había gustado su sabor, la forma de Milo de entregarse, le había gustado estar dentro de él, tanto que Saga tuvo miedo de lo que sintió. Saga no había contemplado que Milo le despertaría tal cantidad de deseo.

—Sí —respondió Saga finalmente, tratando de ser sincero en todo momento.

Camus se quedó otro momento en silencio, adquiriendo la información.

—Quiero que hagamos exactamente lo mismo —dijo Camus de pronto, decidido.

Saga se quedó pasmado en su sitio. Cerró las manos en un puño porque sintió que empezaron a temblarle.

Camus se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él sin decir nada más. Saga cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que Camus tomó sus labios en un beso.

Los problemas, las dudas, el mundo, se desvanecieron a su alrededor, Saga olvidó su cuerpo entero y dejó que los labios de Camus se convirtieran en el centro de su existencia. No podía describir lo que Camus le hacía a su propio espíritu, lo quemaba, lo incendiaba.

Camus empezó a quitarle la ropa y Saga luchó consigo mismo para volver en sí, para volver a ser consciente de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, estaba completamente sedado por el beso, todas sus estructuras mentales, sus pensamientos y coherencia se habían perdido. Camus lo hacía olvidarse de sí mismo.

Saga empezó a quitar la ropa de Camus en reflejo, luchó por concentrarse, pero era demasiado, su corazón no iba a poder resistir ese remolino carnal que nació en su pecho.

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez Saga besó a Camus con urgencia; su mente, alma y cuerpo volvían a estar en sintonía, quería probar cada partícula diminuta de los labios de Camus, quería que ese sabor se quedara en sus células, quería besar a Camus hasta que la eternidad se desintegrara.

—¿Lo besaste a él así? —preguntó Camus en medio del beso.

Saga afirmó con la cabeza.

MIlo y él. Sí, la imagen vino de inmediato. Saga besó con más urgencia, casi con desesperación a Camus, justo como lo había hecho con Milo.

Camus, entre besos, lo llevó en dirección a la cama.

—¿En dónde estaba él? —preguntó Camus, su respiración ya era agitada.

Saga empujó el cuerpo de Camus hacia atrás para que se recostara sobre el colchón, del lado donde había estado Milo. Saga se recostó después y volvió a mover el cuerpo de Camus por el hombro, para que éste le diera la espalda.

Saga supo en ese instante, que sería quizá la única y última vez que estaría con Camus, sólo ellos dos.

Quería que fuera distinto a como había sido con Milo, así que movió con cautela el cabello de Camus que descansaba sobre su espalda para que ésta estuviera expuesta. Empezó a besar con casi adoración la parte trasera del cuello de Camus, la base de su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda superior.

Después Saga detuvo los besos y pasó la palma de su mano por la piel, sintiendo la textura suave y cálida, el cuerpo de Camus era perfecto, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Camus giró un poco, parecía que quería preguntar algo más.

—No más preguntas, sólo… déjame… —pidió Saga en voz baja. Él quería que Camus dejara de pensar en Milo y en lo que había sucedido anoche. —Sólo tú y yo, sólo… un momento.

Camus no dijo nada, giró su cuerpo por completo para estar de frente a Saga.

Saga se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlo. Quizá habían creado a Saga justo para poder besar esos labios, besó a Camus con infinita lentitud, quería sentirlo, a él, quería morirse besándolo si fuera posible.

—Mi chico de menta —murmuró Saga al romper el beso.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Camus al apodo, era la primera vez que Saga lo decía en voz alta. Esperó que Camus recordara el día que se conocieron, esperó que Camus estuviera sintiendo sólo la mitad de lo que Saga sentía.

Saga se movió para quedar entre las piernas de Camus, con la espalda de Camus pegada por completo al colchón.

Saga no podía más, quería ser uno con Camus, quería hacerlo suyo sin que pasara un segundo más. Llevó su mano derecha al muslo de Camus y lo movió en indicación que Camus abriera más las piernas.

Camus entendió su petición y movió sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Saga. Le estaba dando permiso a Saga de entrar. Saga se acomodó y, sin esperar un segundo más, entró en Camus con cautela.

Saga iba a desmayarse, una ola de placer baño su cuerpo entero, había esperado este momento desde el momento que había conocido a Camus en la heladería. Jamás en su vida había estado tan excitado como en ese preciso momento. Enfocó su mirada en Camus y comenzó a moverse. Camus estaba mordiendo su labio, su rostro se veía celestial. Camus lo estaba disfrutando también.

Saga siguió entrando y saliendo despacio, su vientre estaba contraído, quería durar lo más posible.

Camus llevó una mano al cuello de Saga y lo acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo.

Al conocer a Camus, Saga sintió que había desperdiciado el sentido de la vista desde que había nacido hasta que había visto a Camus por primera vez, ahora Saga sentía que había desperdiciado muchos años de vida en estar solo desde que había nacido hasta este momento de unión. Sintió que embonó con algo más grande que él, no era sólo lo físico, era encajar en el cuerpo de alguien como si los hubieran separado en la concepción y por fin volvían a estar juntos. Saga se sintió completo, lleno, con sentido.

Saga hizo otra nota mental del instante: domingo, aproximadamente 8 de la mañana, dieciocho de mayo.

Saga siguió respondiendo al beso y dejó que sus caderas se convirtieran en su medio de comunicación. Dejó que su cuerpo reconociera por primera vez el cuerpo de Camus, se dejó envolver en el momento, en la sensación de Camus debajo de él. Siguió entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, el placer iba haciéndose más sólido en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Saga estaba al borde, no iba a poder soportar más… rompió el beso que compartían por un momento. Camus levantó un poco su cabeza de la almohada y comenzó a besar el cuello de Saga.

Saga no pudo más, estalló dentro de Camus, expulsó líquido blanco por lo que se sintieron siglos, la descarga eléctrica recorrió su pecho, su cintura, su vientre, sus piernas; sin embargo, no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose dentro de Camus por unos minutos más. No quería salir de su cuerpo jamás, era como un hechizo.

Camus lo volvió a acercar a su boca y Saga aprovechó para tomar su erección entre sus cuerpos y empezar a masturbarlo. Camus cerró sus ojos y Saga supo que estaba cerca también, movió su mano con más rapidez y Camus terminó en su mano finalmente.

Saga dejó caer su torso sobre el cuerpo de Camus; con el movimiento, salió del cuerpo de Camus. Ninguno de los dos se movió de la posición, Saga tenía la mano sucia y el cuerpo sudoso, el de Camus estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse.

—¿Saga? —Vino el llamado de Camus después de unos minutos.

—¿Sí? —Saga no quería moverse ni un milímetro.

Camus dijo en voz baja:

—Todos tus presentimientos eran correctos, entiendo ahora a qué te referías.


End file.
